Hierd Hands
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Two Girls are hierd to cach a thief, While traking him, they come by a demon who seems to know him. The demon is Hiei. The theif, is non other than Kurama. Why has he gone back to his thiefing ways? And can the others find out why and help him in time?
1. A Mercenary and an ExAssassin

****

Shadow Fox 777: Hi and thank you for reading my latest fic! Actually I had some help with this one and this is also the first that I am posting that isn't already completed. Since this is using two characters that have semi complex back grounds, I'm putting in there Char Bios. The first one I don't own. The other Bio will come after the chap.

Name: Mirae (Mee-Ray) Gahoshato

Age: 18 (in truth, once an immortal but non longer, She is 178)

Profession: Expert Sniper; Wide variety weapon specialist, last of her blood line.

Current status: Ex-assassin/Traveler.

Other Info: Has a guardian Angle, [Kya] Former Immortal

Weapons: Magic staff, wide Varity of spells and other assorted weapons.

Attire: Black somewhat baggy pants that slump to the lower waist, along with a trademark blue trench coat. Has Black turtleneck tank top, tattoos on wrists with mage symbols and markings, along with blue flames in background.

Hair: Brown with black streaks which comes to lower back.

Eyes: Chestnut brown

Height: 5'8"

Heritage: Full Fledged Master Mage:: ½ black mage, ½ white mage, ((can change to full breed at will for temporary intervals))

Other: Trying to escape shady past, and now a humble traveler trying to find peace from past wrongs…..

Street name: Blue Ember: The spark of death.

Family: Mother- Kirina Gahosato (deceased)

Father- Raepheos Gahosato (deceased)

Brother- Rai Gahosato (deceased)

Brother- Kato Gahosato (deceased)

Sister- Nalina Gahosato (deceased)

Sister- Araine Gahosato (deceased)

Brother- Nycros Gahosato (deceased)

Sister- Nyne Gahosato (deceased)

Brother- Viceroy Gahosato (deceased)

History: Well known in the underground business and was once affiliates with assassinations, along with a mercenary killer-for-hire. Last of the once well known 'Gahoshato Mages", a strong clan that lasted for eons, but a sabotage operation done by lower, enemy clans……. She was the sole Survivor at the age of 23. (Age 9 in human years) Ever since then, she was bent on avenging her family…. and became an assassin, a cold emotionless killer. A deadly beauty though her childhood, and during her life of killing, wished to preserve her clan, and did so by etching their names in Mage language on her arms, all of which represent the names of her fallen kinsman and family and later on, had blue flames tattooed in back ground hence her nickname of crime, Blue Ember… After nearly 150 years of living the life of a cold blooded mercenary and striking fear in the hearts of possible targets… awoke to her senses, and decided to throw away her past, and to liberate herself from her unforgivable deeds. Ever since then, the has been a solo traveler…..

Shadow Fox777: We don't own Yu Yu.

Hired hands.

I

A Mercenary and an Ex-Assassin.

Shadow walked along a river bed. It was early in the morning and it was a bit Fogy. Dew clung to the trees that surrounded the Fox Hanyu. A gentle breeze played with her long brown hair and tugged at her cap which donned the Metroid Fusion logo, which hid her fox ears. The Fox Hanyu's eyes where blue, and continually scanned the aria for any sign of the person she was hunting. Her hair was tied back in to a pony tail and she was wearing blue genes and a red short sleeved shirt. She sniffed the air and caught the faint sent of her target. The Mercenary picked up her pace and broke into a run. She had the full intention to catch this guy.

Mirae sat under a tree. She had a nice view of the river but the mages mind was not on the seen before her. She just sat there, thinking. Her usual blue trench cote laying on the ground next to her. She was wearing a black turtle neck tank top and her tattooed arms could be fully seen. Her chestnut brown eyes seemed to be lined with thought. One leg was fully outstretched and the other bent and she had an arm resting on her knee. Her staff also lay at her side. A gentle breeze played with her long braided hair which was brown and lined with black streaks. If one looked in to this seemly human girls eyes, one would have reason to believe that she was reflecting back on the days of her past. Back when she wasn't the last of her tribe.

As Shadow ran at her top speed she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure sitting under the trees. She made a sudden stop. In fact she stopped so suddenly that she did not watch where she stepped and fell flat on her face. Not the normal sudden halts that her fox grace normally allowed. A few of her arrows also fell out of her quiver.

Mirae became battle read, staff in hand, but her serious expression turned in to a friendly smile and she lowered her weapon when she recognized the being who was now getting up after a rather clumsy face planter in the dirt.

"Hay Shadow. It's been a while." she greeted as she walked over to her friend and began to gather the spilt arrows.

"It has hasn't it?" Shadow replied as she dusted her self off in an attempt to salvage whatever was left of her pried. She then thankfully excepted her arrows back and placed them back in to the quiver. She then checked to make sure her staff and katana where still properly secured.

"So what brings you hear?" asked Mirae.

"Actually I'm hunting for some one."

"Oh." Mirae's face suddenly turned a bit down cast, and a bit serous.

"What? You don't think you're the one I've been hired to hunt do you?"

Mirae chuckled a bit.

"No. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that."

"That's good. Besides, it's a guy I'm hunting anyway." Shadow replied with a bit of a smile.

"So what do you have on this guy?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Except for a really bad photo and his sent which I picked up at the seen. He stole something that apparently was really valuable and important. Because the guy who hired me to get it back is paying me 30,000 to get it back." as Shadow said this, she pulled out the picture and handed it to Mirae so she could look at it.

Mirae took the photo and looked at it with a rather disappointed look. The photo was in black and white and the image of the boy was streaked and blurry. You where barely able to make out the eyes on his face.

"That shot came from the security camera. From what I figure, he was either really fast, or the camera was faulty. I just wish it was in color over black and while. It would give me a better idea of what to look for." Shadow explained.

"It's speed. See? You can tell by the way it's streaked. Besides that the back ground is in perfect focus. Frankly I'm surprised the Camera captured this good of an image."

"Oh Yea… Well then, now we know our boy wonder is more than what he seems. He an't human."

"He's probably a demon or something."

Shadow nodded and turned to leave but turned her head to look at her friend.

"Want to come along? Or do you have something better to do?"

Mirae smiled.

"Naw. I don't have anything better to."

Shadow smiled and she and Mirae began to fallow the river bed.

They walked and talked about what had been going on in there lives until Shadow stopped abruptly.

"What is it Shadow? Did you pick up his sent?"

"Oh yea. Come on.."

Then Shadow broke in to a swift run. Mirae fallowed closely behind. They continued to run until Shadow once again came to a sudden halt.

"Oh no."

Mirae stopped behind her and looked ahead.

"Just great."

Before them was a city. There would be way too many scents to track their target properly.

"Now what?" murmured Shadow.

"Don't give up so easily." Mirae pulled out a device that looked like a pager, and waved it in front of Shadow's face.

"This little device can track demon energy."

Shadow smirked.

"Alright. I haven't had to in quite a while, but I can sense demon energy. And if necessary I could Try to sift through the scents."

"Do we split up or not is the next question." said Mirae.

"Although splitting up would allow us to cover more ground, I think we should stick together. We don't know what we might find."

"Right, and demons often hang out in packs. We'd be safer if we stuck together."

Then Mirae and Shadow entered the city.

It was still early in the morning so there weren't many people on the streets. But those that did pass by Shadow and Mirae would stare at Mirae's tattoos on her arms as they walked by. Shadow gazed at her friend. Mirae walked with a sense of pried. Shadow knew that Mirae was proud of what the tattoos on her arms symbolized. It was then that Shadow realized that she had know idea what they stood for.

"Mirae, what do those tattoos mean? I mean what do they symbolize?"

Mirae looked at Shadow and smiled a sad smile.

"The symbols and markings represent my clan and there names. The blue flames, well, just something else from my past."

"I see. I'm sorry if my question made you relive painful memories."

Mirae laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about it Shadow. I'm 178 years of age. And it's been 155 years since their deaths. I'm used to it."

Shadow blinked.

"I didn't know you where so old Mirae."

"I don't know why. I used to be Immortal remember? But I gave it up. Or did you forget?

Shadow laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually yea, I did."

Mirae chuckled.

"Don't worry to much about it. It's not that important."

Maybe, but stil….." Shadow stopped mind sentence and abruptly stops and turns her head, eyes narrowing.

Mirae notices Shadows abrupt stop and stops as well.

"Shadow what is it?"

"I can sense a Demon."

"Only one demon?" Mirae asked surprised. She checked her device.

"Yea, It's in that direction. Come on!" Shadow breaks in to a steady run and Mirae fallows from behind. They stop when they catch sight of a tree. A demon resting among it's branches seemingly asleep, dressed in full black attire, with the exception of a white head band. At this point the Mercenary and the Ex-assassin knew it would be unwise to recklessly approach. Shadow turned to Mirae.

"Well, what now?"

****

Shadow Fox777: Two guesses who the demon is. And if you haven't guessed, Shadow is indeed My RPG char, The same for Mirae, only she's not mine. Hopefully next time I Will have my fellow FF.Net author hear with me to do author notes next time. Now for The next and final Bio.

Name: Shadow Fox

Age: 20

Profession: Mercenary for higher.

Current Status: Still at it.

Other info: Has acquired several magical objects thought out her travels. Two of which include a Dragon Talisman and a small Magic orb called Ihug. Also, when angered, her fox blood kicks in changing her heir silver and eyes gold.

Weapons: Magic battle staff, Small verity of spells, Katana blade and Bow and Arrows. Can harness spirit energy.

Attire: Depends. What she wears depends on her mood. How ever, she is always wearing an ocarina pendent with a green stone embedded in it which protects her from status changes and keeps her soul safe from such things as getting stolen from her body and becoming possessed. She also always wears a Metroid Fusion hat to hide her Fox ears. Lately she has also been wearing a bundle around her waist.

Hair: Brown, and comes down past her waist.

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3"

Heritage: Half Fox demon and Half human. Also it has recently come to her attention that there is some how Dragon blood flowing threw her veins as well.

Street name: None at this time.

Family: Mother- Candy (Human)

Father: Jim- (Silver Fox demon)

Twin sister- Zammy (Some how part elf.)

Younger sister- Peach (She's normal Fox Hanyu)

History: Became a Mercenary for higher at age 18. Much to her parents dismay. Make a relatively good living off of it and had made many good friends along the way. With a great aim, and some her acquired talents and the occasional friend by her side, she has no fear. She recently discovered the main reason why her mother gave her the penitent to protect her when it was damaged and she transformed, but the incident left her with no real memories of what happened. Then one day after finding the orb Ihug, she transformed once again after deciding to use it when death was upon her. This time, she remembered every thing about the battle and after changing back to normal, was left with an unexpected side effect, a fox tail since she didn't have one before. After approaching her parents with this, they explained that they had no real idea how it happened and that her twin sister also some how acquired Elf blood. The only explation they could think of is that it must have happened during one of there many visits to the hospital before there birth. Ever since then Shadow had decide to make it a personal mission to find out who did this and why.

Appetence of transformed state: Slight Dragon snout with visible fangs. Gold colored Eyes with silver hair. Her body is cover with light brown fur and has a powerful dragon tail with a arrow head at the end. A few patches of scales are visible in various places. Her wings are of a red color as well as green. Her feet look much like the powerful hid legs of a large cat and her arms have deadly triple blades behind the wrist ((Think Samus other arm in Metroid fusion)) and one on her elbows. Fire, is her specialty.

Shadow Fox777: R&R. Please.


	2. Maybe it's Best to let sleeping Demon's ...

****

A/N: Hi! You can call me Tetra, and I'm also the writer of this story, Hired Hands! I am the Mirae character in the story, and she is my character that i use a lot in my stories as well as my Role Plays with my friends. I also have an account on FF.net and it is: FiNaLfAnTaSy8FaN. i have about 5 fics up and running, a great deal of them absolutely suck, but the good ones would have to be: Bloodied Rose Pedals. Do check that out and review! Thanks! Enjoy the fics, Folks! This is Tetra, out.

II  
Maybe it's best to let Sleeping Demons Lie

The girls approached cautiously but calmly. A wise move seeing how they knew nothing of this demon. As soon as they got close enough to the tree and stopped, the demon opened one eye and looked at them. Not moving from his comfortable position. He didn't seem the least bit concerned by their presence, of that he had been found. He looked human enough. But they knew better. Mirae's current opinion of him was that he was probably a low class demon.   
"Hey, we're trying to find some one. We're wondering if you could help us out." Mirae said. Her tone remained as serious as her face. The demon however, was not intimidated in any way. His position never changed. He just continued to look at them in silence. He looked like he was bored.  
What do you think Shadow?  
I don't know what to think really.  
He's probably just a low class demon.  
He does look harmless enough, but appearances can be deceiving.  
True, but I think we can take him if necessary.  
Hn. Is that so?  
Shadow almost jumped at the demon's sudden intrusion into their telepathic conversation. She looked up at him. He still only had the one eye open, but he was smirking a bit. Mirae smiled a bit herself.   
"So, you're not the low class demon I thought you where." She said. Impressed by his telepathic abilities.   
"Hn." was his only reply as he closed his eye. His amused expression gone. He probably had the intention of going back to sleep. If he even was sleeping in the first place.   
Shadow frowned and looked at Mirae.   
"Should I just show him the photo? There might a chance he could recognize something about the guy."  
Mirae shrugged.  
"Go right ahead."  
Shadow got closer to the tree and removed the Photo from the bag she carried with her.  
"We're trying to find this individual. He stole something of great value and we've been hired to track him down and get it back."  
The demon's eye opened and he looked only slightly more annoyed then when they first started talking to him. But he leaned over and reached out and took the photo. Then returned to his previous position and began to examine the photo.  
'I didn't notice how short he was.' thought Shadow.  
It was almost weird the way he was looking at the photo. The way he was studding it, almost as if he was bringing it in to focus. His eye then widened a bit in recognition. The girls saw this.  
"Recognize him?" asked Mirae.  
The demon ignored her.  
"Why would he…" he murmured quietly.  
"You know who it is don't you?" said Shadow.  
"Hn, Maybe." The demon threw the picture back at Shadow. It got caught in a breeze so she had to go running after it. Mirae however, never took her eyes off the demon.  
"Well?"  
The demon sat up.  
"What would you do if you caught him?" he asked.  
"We'll find out when we do, won't we?"  
"Not good enough."  
"Listen pal, we know you know something, and you Are going to tell us."  
"Oh really?"  
By this time Shadow had caught the photo and returned to Mirae's side.  
"Yes. Now, who is it?" Mirae demanded.  
"Hn, the only thing I'm going to tell you is that he has his reasons."  
"And those reasons are…?"  
"That's none of your concern." he practically snapped. Then got up to leave, his back to the girls.  
"Not so fast!" Said Mirae, as she took out her staff. The demon turned his head to look at her.  
"You know far more than your telling, and you're going to tell us or fight."  
He grinned.  
"You honestly think you stand a chance against me?"  
Shadow now had her staff weapon out.  
"As a matter of fact, we do." she said.  
"I think you underestimate us. But you're not leaving until we get answers." said Mirae.  
The demon now had fully turned around to face them.  
"Hn, Fine. If that's how you want it."  
The demon drew a hidden Katana sword. The next thing any one knew, Shadow went flying in to a building wall and the demon was standing on the ground smirking.  
"Shadow!" Mirae quickly turned her attention back to the demon. She had confidence that her companion would be ok. She stood battle ready, she would let the demon make the first move. He was definitely a powerful one.  
"Now, who has done the underestimating?"

---------

****

ShadowFox777: Oh look what we did. We left you with a cliff hanger. Review and maybe we'll update fast.


	3. One Captured Demon

****

ShadowFox777: Alright, time to update. But first, we'd like to thank our reviewers,

Sword master Jeff, we're glad you enjoy it. And you like My Char? Aww shucks, you flatter me. Oh and don't worry about the Typos in this one, My co author hear is taking care of it.

**FiNaLfAnTaSy8FaN** : **Hiei Girl 003**, glad you like the fic as it's going so far! I, along with Shadow I'm sure, deeply appreciate your input and preference to our story. And I can tell you now, there is a whole lot more on the way! As mentioned, hopefully, before we made this fic it was simply a freelance sorta thing and went with no structure whatsoever, we RPed extensively to create this fic and soon after, Shadow wished to put it into a fic. So, be prepared for more twists and more shockers! Please continue reading and enjoy! Thanks lots for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story soon to come!

****

ShadowFox777: And to ELE, Glad you enjoy it and hears the promised update. So with out farther a do,

We don't own Yu Yu But we Do own Mirae and Shadow.

III  
One Captured Demon.

For a few seconds, Mirae and the Demon stood in a face off. Then the demon charged. He was incredibly fast. Mirae was barely able to doge. She then transformed the end of her staff into a deadly blade, making it shine and revealing it to be lased with poison. She angled the bladed to reflect the early morning light into the demon's eyes as he charged again. He squinted and slowed down a bit, driven slightly off courses but not enough, There was a clang of metal on metal as the demons Katana hit Mirae's newly formed Scythe. He then disappeared in a flash of speed and struck her from behind. Mirae did a forward Roll and once again narrowly evaded. She mentally cursed. One mistake could mean death with this guy. His speed gave him a defiant advantage.   
'Ill just have to do something about that.' she thought with a smile. She then cast a slow spell.   
The demon was moving at an incredibly fast speed when the spell hit, he seemed to appear out of nowhere, the sudden loss of speed caused him to lose his balance, 'What did she do to me?!' he thought in that brief moment, a look of total surprise on his face. Mirae took the moment of advancing to strike, attacking with a diagonal slice going down. To keep from falling the demon quickly moved in to a forward flip. The deadly poison laced blade missing his body by mere centimeters. The demon landed and turned to face her.   
"What the hell did you do to me?!" he demanded, making sure to have his guard up.  
Mirae smirked, now she had the advantage in speed.  
"Don't like it?" She attacked him again with a horizontal slice, he jumped to the side, narrowly dodging. "Cuz, I like the situation much better now."   
The demon was clearly not happy about his sudden disadvantage.  
A groan sounded behind them as Shadow got back to her feet and stood up out of the small pile of rubble, holding her hear and shaking it.  
"Ow, ok that hurt."   
She then picked up her staff and jumped in to the battle and landed next to Mirae like nothing happened. The demon caught her off guard, and she would not let that happen again.  
"What I miss?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing much, just slowed him down." Mirae replied. "Think you can keep him busy for a moment?"  
Shadow smiled.   
"Gladly."  
She then charged at the demon while Mirae staff changed back to normal as she began to charge up a spell. It was clear that the demon knew what was going on. He did not want to stick around for what Mirae had planned. He was used to having a speed that surpassed most of his enemies, and now somehow the mage had taken it away. He was now at a disadvantage and he knew it. Right now his best option was to retreat. But when he tried Shadow had stepped in his path.   
"Going somewhere?"  
He snarled and attacked her, which she blocked with her staff. Quite easily. She too was now faster than him. He was now limited to normal speed, but his current speed did surprise Shadow. He was rather fast for being under a slow spell. There was an exchange of several blows but no real hits. He tried to make a brake for it during several openings, But Shadow was able to stop him. He decided to use the power of his hidden Jagan. Shadow made an attack, he rolled out of the way, stopping in a position where he was on his knees, his Jagan starting to glow when Mirae launched her spell.  
The demon became surrounded by a blue mist, his natural instincts told him not to move. He felt the mist start to burn his skin, his Jagan being sensitive, it closed.  
"What is this?!" he demanded.  
Shadow turned her head to look at her friend.  
"Is that your new acid mist spell?" she asked as matter-of-factly.  
"You guessed it." said Mirae as she walked by Shadow and now looked down at the demon. "Now, tell us every thing you know."  
The demon only growled at her in response, glaring at her with those red eyes of his. The poison mist shimmering in the sunlight, but could be seen eating away at the demons skin and clothing. The partials stung his eyes, and he felt a painful sensation with every breath he took. Mirae was getting annoyed with the demons stubbornness. She decrease the speed in which the acid inflicted damaged, wanting him to suffer, slowly.  
"Remember Mirae, we don't want to kill him. Right now he's our only lead." reminded Shadow.  
"Yea I know that." Came her reply, her eyes never leaving the demon as she matched his gaze.  
"You know who it is. Now tell us."  
Once again he replied with a defiant snarl.   
This served to irritate Mirae even more. While the demon's mind was racing to figure out away out of this mess. He could use his Jagan, But in order to get it to do what he needed it to, he'd have to remove the head band, and open it. The acid particles he was trapped in would burn at the sensitive eye, probably blinding it. Which for him, wasn't an option. Running wouldn't work, for he was still under the power of the slow spell.  
'Damn it. If I still had my speed…'  
"If you still had your speed, the mist would fallow you anyway." Mirae finished his thought for him out loud. The demon snarled again, and continued to glare at her angrily. He also noted that his vision was starting to blur. Damn it all!  
Shadow stepped forward, deciding to take a different approach. She knelt down on one knee to try to meet his height, with him being shorter that her, didn't work to well.  
"Come now, if you don't tell us, we'll just continue to hold you in that mist. It will just continue to burn your skin, not to mention those nice black cloths of yours. Just tell us what we want to know." she said in a semi gentle tone.  
The demon scoffed.  
"Forget it. It's bad enough having been caught by a pathetic half demon and a human."  
"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" started Shadow raising her fist, wanting to hit him so bad. If not for the acid mist she would have.  
Mirae's sword swung just over the demons head dangerously close, cutting off a few hairs.  
"How Dare You! I am NO HUMAN! I am the LAST of The Gahoshato MAGES! Half Dark, Half Light, Don't ever call me a Human again or next time I WILL take off YOUR HEAD!" yelled Mirae, her energy exploded with rage, her power or energy clearly visible.   
"Hn." was the demons only reply. Mirae worked to contain her anger, and her energy.  
Shadow then noticed that they had gained some most unwanted attention, a look at the sky told her it was no longer early morning.   
"Uh, Mirae, we might want to take this to somewhere else, where we won't gain so much unwanted attention."  
Mirae only spared the crowd a glance.  
"Yes, your right." She held her staff before herself, eyes closed in connotation. "How does a dessert sound?"  
"A dessert?!" chimed Shadow and the demon in unison. For Shadow, a dessert didn't sound to inviting, for the demon, it would be less likely help would find him there.  
Mirae frowned and made a few other suggestions but also gave a valid reason that they would not be suitable. Now it was Shadow's turn to frown.  
"Fine a dessert it is. But can we go to a location that isn't sweltering?"  
Mirae nodded. Unknown to them, a boy who was dressed in Green with short black hair was fighting his way through the crowd. He got through just in time to see the girls disappear with his friend. Who had just enough time to throw him a quick look. He couldn't believe it. Poof! Just like that they where gone before he could even do or say anything. He cursed.

****

ShadowFox777: OH no now what will happen? R&R to find out.


	4. Deserts are no fun

****

IV  
Deserts are no fun.

The trio reappeared in a desert oasis. Mirae turned and glared at the demon, slowing down the acid a bit more, wanting him to suffer. Shadow noticed this.  
"Need I remind you that we need him alive? Right now he's our only lead."  
"Yeah, I know. If he wasn't our only lead, He'd be dead already. But I'm telling you right now, that when this is over, I'm Not healing him."  
"He has you that ticked off?"  
"And now." Mirae put her full attention back on the demon. Who was now breathing heavily, and decent sized holes could now be seen in his shirt. In fact a good part of his wardrobe was starting to look like Swiss cheese.  
"Now tell us, who is it?"  
Once again, the demon only growled in response. His breathing got steadily worse, each breath was more painful that the last as the acid entered his lungs. His vision also got worse, it had gotten to the point where almost everything was blurry.   
'Damn it, in a few more minutes I might go blind' he thought.  
Shadow allowed concern to show on her face. She did not like seeing him suffer so much. Even if he did insult her.   
"Why are you protecting him? Are you afraid of what he will do to you if you betray him?" asked Mirae, in an almost taunting tone.  
The demon started to laugh, at least as best he could due to his condition. The very thought of him being afraid of Him, being enough. Despite the pain.  
"Me, afraid of him? No, that's not the reason. I have no reason to fear him." he got an odd taste in his mouth, Blood.  
"Then why protect him? What is his reason for doing this?"  
"As I said before that's none of your concern" He then spat out blood. "And I'm sure you're smart enough to know you won't find him here."  
Mirae ignored his last comment but did notice the blood.  
"It seems the acidic mist has started to do significant damage to your lungs and tongue. Soon, they will be too damaged for you to speak, and if you can't talk, then you aren't of much use to us are you...?"  
Shadow however, looked at the situation very differently. As she looked at the demon, she saw he was breathing heavily, and covered with acid burns. He brushed his arm agents his head, causing what was left of his head band to fall off. Reviling a slit on his forehead that could only be one thing...  
"You have a third eye." said Shadow. Her voice soft yet carrying the tone of amazement. She had heard of such a thing. She also heard of its power. But they were very sensitive. Which would explain why he hadn't used it. Mirae only looked at the slit and scoffed.  
"Mirae?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We need him alive. Look, he's barley able to stay upright. I don't think He'll be able to run."  
Mirae sighed and looked at the demon. He was breathing heavily and his body was shaking ever so slightly. He was burned pretty badly by the acid, and did look tired.  
"Yeah, I suppose your right."  
With a simple motion of her staff, the acid mist diapered. Once free from it, the demon fell over, now on his hands and knees, breathing hard, taking in the clean air.  
Mirae stared at the demon in disgust as she watched him recover.  
'Man I hate this guy.'  
Shadow looked at him with sympathy.   
'Why? Why would he willing put himself though all that?'  
"What are you staring at?" The demon snapped.  
Before Mirae could reply, Shadow knelt down and spoke to him.  
"You're protecting him because he's your friend."  
The demon turned his head away.  
"I never said he was my friend."  
"Your actions suggest otherwise."  
"Hn."  
At this point the demon tried to get to his feet, but fell back to his knees. The pain, it hurt too much. The acid had done more damage than he realized. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't know where to go from hear anyway.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Moving will only make it worse." said Mirae.  
The demon snarled.   
'I Really do Hate her.'  
Shadow sighed. This was going nowhere.  
"Well, If you're not going to tell us his name, can we at least have yours?" She asked.  
The demon stared at her, considering her request. He then turned his head once again to the side.  
"It's Hiei."

****

R&R!


	5. Alliance

****

V   
Alliance

"Hiei? Huh, that name sounds familiar."  
Mirae looked at Shadow with surprise.  
"It does?"  
Shadow turned to look at Mirae.  
"Yeah I am half demon after all. I do hear things."  
"I see. Now back to him. I don't think he's going to tell us anything."  
Shadow returned her gaze to Hiei.  
"He doesn't have to.. If he joins us."  
"What?!" asked Hiei asked with surprise.  
"WHAAAT?!!!!!" Mirae's yell was so loud it echoed through out the dessert. It was probably heard for miles. Shadow squinted at Mirae's ear splitting yell.   
'Man, she must really not like him.'  
"Think about it. Our main job is to find the thief so we can get back the stolen item. And since he's a friend of Hiei here, he's gonna want to find him to find out what's going on. An alliance makes perfect sense." Shadow explained.  
"That's true but there's a little thing called trust. And I don't think we can trust Him."  
"Your friend has a point. How do you know I won't just kill you later for this?"  
Shadow kneeled down. Looking in to his eyes.  
"Well, I heard enough about you to know that you won't harm, or Kill rather, those you have alliances with. So, what do you say?" She kept her own voice calm, as she looked into his eyes.  
Hiei took a moment to think on this. The Hanyu's words did make some sense. Also, since their target was the same, they no doubt would continually meet up any way.   
"Fine, we have an alliance. But under one condition: When we find him, I speak to him first."  
Shadow gained a look of satisfaction on her face. Accompanied by a gentle smile.  
"Fine with me." She then turned her head to look at Mirae, who, in her opinion, looked like she was about to explode. "How about you Mirae?"  
Mirae clenched her fist, and, made a mix between a groan and a growl.   
"Alright Fine. But I'm NOT Healing Him!"  
"Hn, fine by me. I'd rather not have you near me anyway."   
Once again Hiei tried to rise, Finally feeling the slow spell where off as well. He actually made it to his feet before his legs gave out. This time though, Shadow caught him before he hit the ground, she stood up, spotting the demon as he was forced to lean on her. Her thanks, was a snarl of frustration. Shadow brought her eyes down to meat his.  
"Would you rather be eating sand right now?" she said in a low voice. He replied with an angry look, followed by another frustrated growl, followed by a quick turning of his head away with a "Hn." Shadow rolled her eyes.  
'Just great. He's as stubborn as a mule, He and Mirae hate each other's guts, and it looks like I'm going to have to study the language of "Hn" she thought and sighed again. A look of dismay on her face. 'Fan freaking tastic.' Her side then started to feel a bit damp. She looked down at the demon she was supporting, then her side. 'Great, he's also bleeding all over me. Which means I'll have to change. This was one of my favorite shirts too. Darn it.'  
"Hey, Mirae, can you at least teleport us somewhere where he can get healed?"  
Mirae grumbled a bit but agreed.  
"Fine, Where to?" She asked, as she held her staff in front of her, ready for the transport. Shadow then looked to Hiei for the destination. It was a moment before he answered.  
"Have you heard of a psychic named Genkai? I wish to go to her temple."  
Mirae opened her eyes and looked at him. A look almost of surprise.  
"Of course I have heard of her." Once again she closed her eyes in preparation for the teleport. "Genkai's temple it is."  
The wind picked up and blue smoke began to surround them. Then when it cleared, they were gone.

To make this quick, Mirae and I would like to say thanks to all those who had reviewed so far. More Reviews = faster updates. The More Reviews we get per chap, the faster your updates will come. Review please!


	6. Genkai's Temple

****

6 Genkai's temple.

The small group appeared at the base of the long flight of stairs at Genkai's temple. Needless to say, the trudge seemed longer than it actually was. It was probably agonizing for Hiei, with the injuries he had. Shadow was positive that since Hiei and Mirae had a strong dislike for each other at the moment, that Mirae was enjoying every agonizing step that Hiei took. Yet even so, the two still through death glares at each other. This was going to be a LONG day.  
When they finally reached the temple itself, the door was slid open almost immediately. A young girl stood there. With blue hair and wearing a green Kimoto. The moment she looked on them her red eyes filled with concern and worry. 'Red eyes?' Shadow looked down at the demon she was supporting. His eyes where red to. And they seemed to soften slightly at the sight of her. 'They both had red eyes, could they be …. NAW. They must be of the same type of demon.' Shadow thought, brushing off the small similarity.   
"Hiei!" The girl cried and ran up to him. She reached out to gently touch his face but stopped just shy of touching it.  
"Oh my, you're so badly burned. This isn't normal. Hiei what happened?" The girls voice was filled with concern, and just a hint of sadness. She then proceeded to take Hiei from Shadow, who gladly let her take him. Careful to make sure that she had a good hold of him before relinquishing her own hold.   
"Yukina... It's, not important." he replied as Yukina carefully took him inside.  
"She must be the healer she wanted to see. Isn't it nice? They could almost be brother and sister."  
"Whatever. So Shadow, what do we do now?"  
"I say we go inside and check it out. Besides, we can't leave without him, and, I'm covered in blood."  
Mirae looked at her friend and agreed.  
"So Shadow, what have you heard about this Genkai?" asked Mirae as they walked inside.  
"Not much. Word is she competed in something called the dark tournament twice. Oh and she's a psychic, and is supposed to be very powerful."  
"Hmm..." Mirae nodded once.  
The two continued to walk though the temple. There where many interesting things to see in the temple. But so far no sign of..  
"You two must be the one's who brought in Hiei."  
Genkai.  
The girls turned around to see an old woman who was shorter than Hiei.  
"Hai, and you must be Genkai." said Shadow as she and Mirae bowed slightly in respect.  
"I am. I got a look at Hiei's injuries. They're not normal. For him anyway. He's not in a very talkative mood right now so I was hoping you could tell me what happened."  
Shadow got a nervous look and looked to Mirae to what to do. Mirae stood tall, much like a soldier would.  
"It was I who gave him the injuries." she said. She did not have an apologetic tone, or look regretful. But she did show respect toward Genkai.  
Genkai looked at her. As if studying her, her words, in to her very soul. She sensed something about this girl…  
"Very well. That's all I need to know for now."  
She then turned her attention to Shadow.   
"You look like you've seen better days. There is a room over there if you wish to change out of those blood stained close. Will you.."  
"No I got some. Thanks." replied shadow. And she stepped into the room.   
Yukina then poked her head around the corner.   
"Genkai, Boton is here to see you."  
Genkai nodded in conformation.   
"Of course." she tuned back to Mirae. "Now if you'll excuse me."

****

We don't own Yu Yu. The more reviews we get the faster we see to an update. R&R!


	7. The Pieces Come Together

****

"LOL, so you all want pairings? Well, we'll see how this goes.... You never know I suppose. To be fully honest, I never intended on any pairings of the sort when we began this, so it's an maybe, maybe not on your requests/comments towards match ups....We'll keep that in mind however as we continue developing the story. Thanks for Reviewing, you've been Swell. -Mirae (WeirdoMPR88)

Yea what she said. Also, if the rest of you readers are wondering what the suggestions where, and don't feel like viewing the reviews your self's, it was H/S and K/M. We translate this to Hiei/Shadow, and Mirae/Kurama. But like Mirae said, it depends. However, a few more reviews and comments might convince us.. But basically you'll just have to read and se what happens. We will keep in in mind. Trust us. Have either of us ever let you down before?

-ShadowFox777

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

7. The pieces come together.

When Shadow emerged from the room she was wearing a black ensemble. The pants where long, and flowed a bit at the bottom. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a black short over coat with long flowing sleeves. The cote itself stopped just above her waist. The cote and the paints had a gold trimming along the edges. 'let just hope I don't ruin this out fit.' she thought as she placed her bad back over her shoulder. And checked to make sure her weapons were secure.   
"Genkai is as wise as they say she is." said Mirae, getting Shadow's attention.   
"Yes, she is."  
The two started walking the halls again.   
"Do you think Hiei is healed yet?" asked Mirae. She was anxious to continue on their quest.  
"Not sure." Shadow replied simply.  
"...He should be healed by now."  
"Maybe the healer isn't as advanced as you."  
"Maybe..."  
"Of course, if you wanted a fast healing job, you could have always done it yourself…"  
"Not a chance."  
Shadow smirked.   
"Well, you could always ask him."  
Mirae sighed and closed her eyes.  
Hiei?  
….What do you want?  
Are you fully healed yet?  
Just about.  
Alright.  
Mirae opened her eyes and turned to Shadow.  
"Hiei's almost done being healed. Soon we can get going."   
Shadow was about to reply when the sound of voices caught her attention. It made them both stop in there tracks. They took a few more steps forward until they were in front of a door. It was open a crack. And they could clearly hear the conversation going on inside.  
_"We can't even make contact with him. Genkai, I'm worried. He's not at home, he's not answering his com, we can't get a hold of his mother, who isn't home either by the way, and now he's not hear, …Oh Genkai where could he be?"_  
"_Now calm down Boton. He hasn't even been missing for a day. And Knowing him, that's not much of a reason to worry."  
_Shadow turned her head to Mirae.   
"Did you hear that?" she whispered. Mirae nodded and they continued to listen as the voices started up again.  
_"But it's not like him not to answer his com. Or not tell us he is going anywhere. And add the fact that his mother isn't home either…"  
"Boton listen to me, First, there are countless reasons for the absence of his mother. Second, Kurama is 300 years old, and quite capable of taking care of himself."_  
Mirae's eyes went wide at the sound of the name, not in worry or shock, but in Recognition. Could it really be?  
Shadow saw this and got a tad confused.   
"Do you know who there talking about Mirae?" She asked, speaking once again in a low whisper. But Mirae didn't have time to answer.  
_"But Genkai…"  
"Boton listen, Whatever is going on, he'll let you know sooner or later. But My advice to you right now is to give him a few more hours before turning in to a worry wart.'  
There was a slight pause.  
"Yes Genkai. As always you are wise."_  
Shadow and Mirae looked at each other. Well aware of what they had just heard. A missing friend, Who, by the sounds of it, just might have been missing just long enough to commit the robbery. But before the two had a chance to converse any of this, the door slid open, and the two came face to face with a girl in a pink kimono and had blue hair and raspberry colored eyes.

****

ShadowFox777 hear. I'm leaving for a little trip on Saturday, so it will be a least two weeks before you see another update for any story under my name. Seeing how I will have zero access to a computer. So please be patient, and R&R. Which ever story has the most reviews when I return, will get the first update. Frankly, judging by the latest come in, I'm betting it will be this one anyway. So you know the drill. R&R!


	8. Meeting Boton

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

Chapter 8. Meeting Boton

The three exchanged blank stares for a moment. Boton was the first to collect herself and speak.  
"OH Hi. My Name's Boton. It's nice to meet you." She said, trying to sound as cheerful as ever. Even holding out her hand for a friendly handshake.  
Shadow smiled and shook Boton's hand.  
"My name is Shadow. And this is Mirae."  
"How very nice to meet you." Boton said with a grin as she took Mirae's hand and shook it. Mirae's trench coati sleeves came up a bit revealing her tattoos. Boton noticed them at once, something running in the back of her memory upon seeing the marks. She absentmindedly slid the sleeve up to get a better look. She blinked, realizing what they were.  
"I haven't seen symbols like these in, quite some time."  
Mirae, gently pulled her arm away. Both she and Shadow gazed at her with looks of confusion and concern.  
"I, guess I should explain. You see, I'm the Grim Reaper. Well, one of them. Anyway."  
"Ohh." Said Shadow.  
Mirae still seemed concerned, or, maybe it was the blank and semi threatening stare she was giving. At any rate, Boton felt that she should probably explain further.  
"You see, when people die, I take their Spirit, or Soul, to spirit world, and from there, they go to the appropriate after life."  
Mirae's attitude took a sudden change. It was like she suddenly recognized her, actually, that's exactly what it was.  
"Wait, you're THE Boton?"  
Now it was Boton's turn to be surprised.  
"Uh, Yes, I, didn't realize I was so, uh, famous."  
Mirae bowed in respect.  
"It is an honor to meet the one who guided my clan to the after life."  
Boton was quite flattered, or embarrassed. Probably both.  
"Oh, come now, I'm not the only one who brought them to the after life. I'm sure some of the other fairy girls did too."  
"Yes, I realize that. But still, I'm eternally grateful for what you have done."  
"Right, Well, it was no problem really, I was just doing my job. Hey tell you what, The next time I go to spirit world, why don't I just give them the message that you love them and miss them?"  
Mirae was almost speechless, the news that she might actually be able to get a message to her family was, well, it was almost too good to be true. Tears where actually starting to form in her eyes.  
"That, would mean, so much to me. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you. Thank you so much."  
While Boton turned red with embarrassment, Shadow was amazed at her friend's behavior. In all the time she's known her, she couldn't recall her ever being this happy. She knew how much she loved her family, of course. Who didn't. But Mirae was close to tears of joy. It was, well, words couldn't describe it.  
"Oh, it's no big deal really." 'I'm goanna have to file a lot of paper work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things that I need to do. It was nice meeting you. Bye!" said Boton in a cheerful tone as she walked past the two and went down the hall to the door leading out side.  
Shadow smiled as she watched her leave. She then turned to Mirae.  
"I think you scared her a bit, Mirae."  
A quiet chuckle could be heard then Mirae started walking again. Shadow followed.  
"Hey Mirae, when we heard the name Kurama, you seemed to recognize it. Do you know him?" she asked.  
By his time Shadow was now walking alongside Mirae. Mirae glanced at Shadow then returned her gaze forward.  
"Yes, I know him."  
Shadow frowned. Not really satisfied with Mirae's answer.  
"Ok, care to tell me how you know him?"  
Mirae grins lightly yet bitterly, knowing it was inevitable, and averts her eyes upward, continuing to walk.  
"We were acquainted back when I was an assassin, and I knew him before that without realizing it. Him befriending one of my relatives in the Clan. Kato. Kurama was sort of like an unconditional acquaintance, having known me since I was a small child." She then averted her eyes to the floor. "Kato was my... brother..." She continued walking. "They were good friends, and, he seemed to always check up on me, after it... happened..." she continues to hold her grin, and talked in a low monotone voice. "Soon enough, as I grew though the decades and decades, as an Immortal Mage, My skills as a warrior along with a Mage in general equaled his, this I noticed, and I haven't seen him for about 30 years now…."  
Shadow listened carefully to her friends words. How deep they where, yet almost evasive.  
'Wow, in all the time I have known her, she has never told me any of this before. They way she talks about him, it's almost like…'  
"So, do you think Kurama is the one we're looking for?" asked Shadow.  
"I don't know." replied Mirae.  
"If the two of you are done talking, then I think it's time we started."  
Shadow and Mirae turned around to see Hiei wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, along with a new pair of crisp clean black pants and a new head band. Made sense since Mirae's acid attack just about destroyed his other clothing. Mirae looked at Hiei's new clothes and shrugged.  
"Yea, we're ready to go."  
Shadow nodded in agreement.  
With that, the trio left the temple. But Hiei stopped while they were still on the temple grounds and removed his head band. It glowed, as he stood there. Mirae and Shadow, just waited there patiently. He only stood there for a few minuets, then he retied his head band and started walking.  
"He's in this direction."  
"Are you sure? And is this the fastest route?" Asked Mirae.  
Hiei snarled quietly.  
'Apparently he doesn't like to be questioned…' thought Shadow.  
"Yes to both questions." He said shortly. (Short tempered that is.)  
There was a moment of quiet walking before anything else was said.  
"It is Kurama we're looking for, and I'm already aware that you are acquainted with him Mirae." Hiei said suddenly, answering the questions that have been going through the Missionary and traveler's mind for some time now. Hiei's gaze remained forward, his Jagan glowing dimly and briefly.  
"So you heard." said Mirae.  
Hiei looked back at her.  
"Only the end of your discussion. But yes, I did. Thirty years is a long time. It might be fair to tell you, that when you see him, you may not recognize him right away." Hiei returned his gaze forward and continued to walk.  
'Or maybe I already know what to expect.' thought Mirae.

ShadowFox777: And there you have it. We have returned, and with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Mirae: Yes we had a Little but of trouble. But, that's all taken care of now.

ShadowFox777: We hope you enjoyed it very much. More reviews = fast updates. More than 5 = two days at the latest if I can manage. SO, R&R!


	9. Finding the Kitsune

****

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

Chapter 9. Finding the Kitsune

The rest of the hike was taken without another word. They soon found themselves walking in the park woods, or forest. They continued walking still. Then, Hiei suddenly stopped, and moved behind a tree surrounded by brush. He motioned for Mirae and Shadow to stop as well. They moved in behind him, and crouched partly, so as not to be seen by what ever it was that made Hiei stop.  
"What is it Hiei?" asked Mirae.  
She only got a quick and quiet "Shh." from the demon, then the sound of voices speaking nearby made it clear what Hiei was doing. He was listening. Shadow took off her hat so she could hear better.  
_"There, You have the item you wanted. Now what about-"  
"All in good time. There's still another item I wish for you to get for me."  
"But that wasn't the original agreement. You said that-"  
"I Know what I said. And Now I'm saying that I'm not Done with you Yet."_  
The group listened intently, but none as intent as Mirae. Several feelings of familiarity and warning signals where going off in her head. Especially to the stronger voice which continued to interrupt the more submissive one. The submissive one was different yet Familiar. The more controlled one was darkly familiar. It left her feeling uneasy, but wasn't quite sure why. She shook off the feeling and continued listening.  
_"But What about-"_

"She will be fine. As long as you cooperate. Now, I must do more research on the next item. It won't take long. I will return in three hours time. Be here, or, she will die."

The sound of someone leaving could be heard. The other figure sank to his knees. He then punched the ground and let out a cry of frustration. Hiei left the hiding place, and Mirae and Shadow followed. Shadow placed her hat back on her head as they walked. Pulling her hair through the back. In a few short steps they could see the back of the figure. He was about 20, maybe 30 ft away. The setting sun made his red hair look like more of a red orange. His pink school uniform looked more red than anything else. But right now, all they could see was his back. Hiei motioned for the Mercenary and the Ex-assassin to stay back, and he approached the figure, stopping about 7ft from him.  
"Kurama."  
Kurama turned his head to look at who spoke to him. Of course. It was Hiei. Hiei saw Kurama's green eyes where damp. Clearly he had been holding back tears. Something Bad must be afoot to get under Kurama's skin so badly.  
"Hiei, What are- how long have you been here. Let me guess, long enough." said Kurama as he got to his feet and wiped his eyes.  
Hiei also took another two steps forward.  
"Yes, now tell me what is going on." This was not a request.  
"Very well. The demon that left just now, you see, he has my mother. Captive."  
Hiei's eyes widened, and Shadow and Mirae silently gasped. Yes, this did explain a lot. Why Kurama was stealing again, specifically, something apparently so valuable, that a couple of hired hands would be sent to look for it at all costs. It also explained why he didn't answer his com. The Demon probably had Kurama on a vow of silence, and was some how keeping a close eye on him. This was why no one had been able to get a hold of him till now. And it also explained why he didn't fight when the demon threatened him.  
"Kurama…" Hiei trailed off, unable to think of anything to say that the Fox didn't already know. Also completely forget for a moment that he was not entirely alone with the fox.  
Kurama then noticed the two shadows behind Hiei. But their distance and lack of light made it hard to see any of their features.  
"Hiei, who is with you?"  
Hiei turned to look at the two girls who now approached, having realized they had been noticed.  
"They're a couple of hired hands. They were sent to hunt you down and retrieve the item you stole."  
"Oh.." replied Kurama, rather casually. But not too casually as they were with Hiei, and judging by his tone, not entirely by choice. In other words, it was all his fault.  
As the two girls came in to view, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of one of them. He was trying to suppress his surprise, but...  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't recognize me, after how long it's been."  
"No, Mirae, it's not that, I'm, going through a difficult time right now. You understand?"  
Mirae nodded.  
"Yes, believe me, I understand."  
Kurama gave a faint smile.  
"It is good to see you again. But I must ask, the last time you saw me, I was still Yoko. Yet you see me now and are not surprised. Tell me, how is it you recognized me in this form?"  
Mirae looked back at him, her eyes seem to shine a different hue and the intimidating aura seems to erase, seeming to ease slightly and looks away somewhat inferiorly.  
"In truth, I saw you three years ago.. About two years after I began to travel. I was lucky enough to pass by a demoness down on her luck, and she managed to project to me a vision of you, rather, a small clip of you fighting in the Dark Tournament. Literally, I haven't physically seen you in a long while, but when I saw you in that vision…it was easy to tell it was you. Hard to explain it, it just hit me and I knew for sure…" She raises her eyebrow a matter-of-factly and looks at him.  
"So I see. Well, you never were one to be easily fooled."  
Mirae was now glad to see that Kurama was now calming somewhat. She turned to Shadow.  
"Well, the situation seems to have changed quite a bit. What should we do? Abandon the job?"  
Shadow looked at her friend surprised. (Ok maybe more like are you nuts?)  
"What? No way. Not that much has changed. The item has changed hands, therefore, so has our target." she walked a few feet from the group, her back to them, and crossed her arms. "Besides, I'm not about to walk away from a 30,000 dollar job." she turned her head back to look at them and grinned.  
Kurama and Hiei sweat drop. The looks on their faces saying 'you have got to be kidding'. She was insisting they stick around for money?  
"And besides.." She continued, now turning to fully face them. "We can't just leave and do nothing in a situation like this. It wouldn't be right to leave a friend in a situation like this. "  
Mirae smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"Agreed on both reasons." she turned to Kurama. "Besides, Kato would never forgive me if I didn't help you. Knowing what's going on."  
Kurama smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you. Your help is most appreciated."  
Mirae turned to Kurama.  
"Now, Kurama, what do you know about this demon?"  
Kurama shook his head.  
"Not much I'm afraid. But I know he's fast. Naturally when I found out what he had done, I attacked him. He dodged easily. He also has keen eyes. When I tried the death seed, he caught it"  
"Hmm, another speedy one eh?" Mirae smirked slightly, a plan forming. "Tell me, was he not as fast, as fast as, or faster than Hiei here?"  
"He was fast, but not as fast as Hiei," answered Kurama. Only now realizing that it was unusable for Hiei to travel with such company. At least, not without a fight. So how did..  
"Hey Shadow, how would you like to learn that spell I used to trap Hiei?" Mirae asked turning to Shadow.  
"Trap?" asked Kurama.  
Shadow beamed. She had been wanting to learn that spell since the 'Incident.'  
"Really? You'll teach me the acid spell? ALRIGHT!" she said with much enthusiasm.  
"Acid mist? Hiei, they caught you?" Kurama asked now turning to Hiei rather surprised, but there was also a hint of amusement in the fox's voice. Hiei grimaced. Knowing that he would Never, like many other things, live this down.  
"Mirae, what are you planning?" Hiei asked.

ShadowFox777: There you go, a new chapie. Alright you know the drill, 5 reviews gets an update in two days time at the latest bla bla bla. More review, faster updates. Ok see you next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	10. The First Enconter

"Dear faithful readers, I apologize for the delay of our posting of new chapters, and promise that we will do our best to make it worthwhile. Also, many thanks for all the awesome reviews, please keep sending them, they keep us going. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far...and hope you'll enjoy the chaps yet to come...Well, so long for now! -Mirae"

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

Chapter 10. The First Encounter

Kurama paced nervously. The demon was due back any minute. Hiei, Shadow, and Mirae were hiding somewhere. There was a lot ridding on this. If it failed, he didn't want to think about the consequences. He shook his head. He couldn't think about it. For his mother's sake, he couldn't. It was then that he felt the demons presence. The cloaked demon appeared in a swirl of light blue smoke and wind. He had a large build, and quite possibly a tail. But he hid it well. He was also quite tall.  
"Ah, your here."  
"Actually I never left." Answered Kurama as he approached the demon.  
"Humph." the demon replied as he reached a clawed hand in to his cote and pulled out a scroll.  
"This scroll contains the location of the Forbidden Mirror. It turns out it's still in it's original hiding place. Mainly because all who have tried to get it have died.. But, for a legendary thief like yourself, it should be no problem." The demon held out the scroll to Kurama, who after looking the demon in the eyes for a moment, reached out to take it.  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the demon as a sharp blade made it's way into his back.  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried out, sounding quite surprised to see him. He was playing his role perfectly.  
Then Shadow came out of her hiding place charging her newly learned spell. Mirae followed, charging her spell as well.  
Hiei pulled his sword free from the demons back and in the blink of an eye, he stood next to Kurama. His eyes never leaving his opponent.  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei spared Kurama a glance as Shadow and Mirae both launched their attacks trapping the demon, the acid working quickly.  
"I was looking for you. When I saw that the-"  
"Raaaaoooor!"  
Hiei never got to finish. He was cut off by the beast's angry roar and a sudden increase in it's power. A shock wave was released and the acid particles were scattered. The wave was also so powerful that the group was knocked off their feet and thrown back. After hitting the ground hard, the group also felt the nasty stings of the acid mist that once held the demon. They looked up to see the demon now standing, feather wings spread. His eyes glowing a bright red. His cloak which once hid him was now nothing but shreds. Air parts still remained on his shoulders. With the cloak no longer hiding his appearance, they could see he was that of a griffin. His fur and feathers where colored in an array of golden Yellow to shades of tans and browns.  
Hiei, shadow, Mirae and Kurama were all slightly grazed and burned from the fall and the acid. But that certainly didn't dampen Hiei's spirits. He just snarled and then charged at the griffin, his sword posed forward, ready to thrust through the griffin's heart and kill it for good. Hiei was moving at increasable speed. The griffin didn't so much as move. He just kept his eyes locked on Hiei. Hiei suddenly stopped dead, right in the air. Try as he might, he found he couldn't move. His sword was inches away from the monsters heart. Then Hiei was thrown back by the same unseen force that had held him in place. He went through several trees.  
Mirae and Shadow, both made a mental note that charging this beast would not be the best way to go. They both got to their feet, and prepared to cast a spell. Shadow was charging a fire spell, while Mirae was charging Blue Inferno. But the Griffin turned face to them and they where thrown back to with the unseen push. The griffin then approached Kurama and dropped the scroll at his feet.  
"Can't say I blame you for trying. No, your mother will not die for this. She will merely, be punished. But try anything like this again, and she will die. You have twelve hours to bring me the artifact." With that, he turned his back on a horrified Kurama, and vanished in a swirl of Wind and black smoke.  
Shadow sat up, and saw Mirae was already on her feet. A few feet away, Hiei was getting up as well, holding his hand to his head, groaning a bit. Suggesting he hit his head harder than she thought. Shadow sighed. They had just gotten beaten, easily. She so concerned on the matter, that she didn't realize the expression of pained realization on Mirae's face.  
"Things aren't going well is it?" said Shadow, in a very disappointed sort of way.  
"Well, it just go a lot worse." Said a new voice from behind.  
When Shadow turned around to invest age, she was grabbed by her shirt collar and was now looking in to a pair of very angry mocha brown eyes.

****

ShadowFox777: There you go, a new chapie. Alright you know the drill, 5 reviews gets an update in two days time at the latest bla bla bla. More review, faster updates. Ok see you next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Tribulation

****

Thanks for the awesome review! And thank Raye Yuy for there awesome review which led to the update for this chapter. I hope your reading this Raye. You rock.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

****

Chapter 11. Tribulation.

Shadow blinked. Not really sure what to make of her current situation. Besides the fact that she was in trouble. The boy was about her height, maybe an inch or two on her, enough gel in his hair to sink a battleship, and he wore a green jumpsuit, of something along those lines anyway. But anyway, he seemed really, really, angry.  
"Uh, Hi?" said Shadow, not really sure of what else to say.  
Hiei was a few feet away, and clearly enjoying Shadow's current predicament. He was leaning agent a tree with his arms crossed, and smiling, well, if you call that a smile. Mirae snapped out of her "trance" the moment Shadow got in trouble.  
"Put her down...or you won't live much longer.." She threatened.  
Yusuke just ignored her. Apparently he deemed her no threat to his own well being. He instead gave his attention to Hiei, without taking his eyes off the Hyanu in his grip.  
"I was worried when they kidnapped you. But you're looking alright. They don't have a spell on you or anything like that do they?"  
Hiei scowled. Not liking Yusuke's choice of words.  
"First, the captured me, not kidnapped. Second, I've been fine for some time now. You haven't been by Genkai's yet, have you, Detective?"  
Yusuke sweat dropped and turned his head to Hiei.  
"Uh, no."  
"And one more thing, it would be impossible for me to fall under such a spell as to control me."  
"I wouldn't mind testing that." Mirae chimed in. Glaring at Hiei. Her staff firmly in hand.  
"You're welcome to try." Hiei shot back. His hand now on his Katana. The two began glaring daggers at each other.  
"Gee, these two are worse together than when Hiei is with Kuwabara." said Yusuke as he watched the display.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Try spending a whole day with the arguing pair." said Shadow. Still in Yusuke's grip.  
"Oh man. At times it's probably entertaining, but I'll also bet it's a royal pain."  
"You said it. Hey, you think you can put me down now?"  
Yusuke's attention shot away from the pair, who just continued to shoot mental threats at each other, and back to the Half demon girl he now realized he still had a hold of.  
"Well, I'm still not sure what's going on-"  
"Yusuke just put her down! She can do you no harm." came Kurama's voice, which seemed to be on the verge of breaking. Yusuke turned to look at his other friend. His back was to them. Up till now he had remained quiet. Yusuke didn't even know he was there until he spoke. Though, hell if he was going to let that fact slip. Shadow on the other hand, was harboring different thoughts.  
'Did he just call me weak?' her left eye began to twitch.  
Kurama stood up, picking up the scroll as he did so. At the moment Kurama spoke, Mirae and Hiei stopped arguing, and Yusuke dropped Shadow. Who, of course landed on her feet, which was easy seeing she was only an inch or two off the ground anyway. She 'hmph'ed and then brushed herself off. 'Dumb boys.'  
"Hey, Kurama, are you alright? You know, everyone's been worried about ya. I must have been called, what 6 times by the others asking about you when I was out looking for Hiei."  
"I already know the others have been worried for my safety, Yusuke." Kurama's voice was a bit calmer sounding now, but still shaky. He turned his head slightly to look at his friends. His eyes seemed a bit damp. Almost like he as trying to hold back tears. This was not like him. Not like him at all.  
'Now, it can't have been those two arguing that got Kurama riled up. Otherwise he'd be over it. And he wouldn't be this badly shaken. And it takes a LOT or something really bad to get to him this badly.' thought Yusuke.  
"Kurama, what's wrong? And Don't say nothing, whatever it is, is has to be bad to get to you this badly."  
Kurama turned to them. And began to explain things to Yusuke. With a little help from Hiei, who put some of what Kurama said, into what Yusuke, and Genkai like to call, Idiot terms.  
Mirae however, was paying little to no attention to what was going on or being said. Not all because she already knew the reason, but because her mind was fixed on the griffin. His colors, his eyes, his face, and his voice. OH that VOICE!! She would give almost anything just to forget the sound of that voice! The others looked at that Griffin and saw just another demon waiting to get killed. But who she saw, was very different. The moment she saw his face, those Demonic pools of pure black, it was like she was looking in to the eyes of the god of death. And not the chipper cheerful kind like Boton. The kind that foretell only misery and ill fortune. Her argument with Hiei was only a mask to try and distract herself. It had worked, for a few seconds. But the moment they stopped, it all came back. Especially when she saw how the failure pained Kurama. His mother would pay the price. But...  
Images of the destruction of her clan, her people flashed though her mind. It was at that moment, she knew there was no doubt. It was Him. She then turned and bolted into the woods. This did not go unnoticed. Shadow quickly followed.  
"Mirae wait!" She cried as she ran after her. She was truly baffled by her friend's behavior.  
Kurama also was about to go after her, but Hiei grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
"You have important tasks to do. Remember, you're on a time limit. And you've already wasted enough of it."  
Kurama looked in to the woods that Mirae had run off into. But after a few short moments, he turned in the other direction and left. Hiei and Yusuke both watching him leave.  
"Where is he going?" asked Yusuke.  
"To collect another piece of his mother's ransom." answered Hiei.  
"Oh." there was a slight pause. "What about the girls?"  
"Hn. I could care less if they ever came back." Hiei took a few steps forward before looking back at the woods. Well remembering his alliance.  
"…Sill… I suppose we should wait in case they do come back."  
Ok now that last comment caught Yusuke completely by surprise. In fact he spent a moment just staring at Hiei. Blinking a few times.  
"Ok Hiei, what exactly happened when they 'captured' you?"  
Hiei whirled around and glared at the detective.  
"That's none of your concern!!" he snapped.  
Fortunately for Yusuke, he had had his head snapped off by Hiei, and relived enough death glares, that he was unfazed by this. He bent down to meet Hiei's glare.  
"Tell me, or I'll tell a certain some one, something which you don't want her to know."  
Hiei got one of his rare wide eyes expressions before turning into one of sheer hatred.  
"Damn you!"

****

ShadowFox777: There you go, a new chapie. Alright you know the drill, 5 reviews gets an update in two days time at the latest bla bla bla. More review, faster updates. Ok see you next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	12. The Griffins Identity

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

****

Chapter 12 The Griffins Identity

Mirae ran as though her very life depended on it, and as far as her pursuer knew, it probably did. Shadow didn't know that Mirae was capable of such speed. But Shadow did have one thing going for her though. She was faster. But she wanted to be careful. Mirae had never acted this way before. Shadow found it disturbing.  
"Mirae wait!" Shadow heard herself cry.  
Her sensitive ears could pick up Mirae's heavy breathing. She was definitely pushing her limits. And Mirae just continued to go faster. Shadow frowned and took to the trees and began jumping from tree to tree. Mirae was breathing very hard. What could have gotten her into such a panic?  
"Hold it!" Shadow called out as she leapt from the trees and landed just in front of her friend and ally. Mirae skidded to a halt. She felt like her very lungs where going to burst. How long had she been running?  
'Not long enough.' she thought. She worked on catching her breath. It was pointless to just keep running now. Shadow was in front of her and not going to let her pass. The two just looked into the depths of each other's eyes in to each other's very souls. In Mirae's eyes, Shadow saw fear, true fear. She hadn't seen such fear since.. But what was the cause now? What has caused this? She also saw pleading in Mirae's eyes. Pleading for her to just let her go.  
'Please Shadow, step aside. I don't think I can deal with this.'  
In Shadow's eyes, Mirae saw confusion, and concern. Also there was determination. Shadow was loyal above all else. That much Mirae knew for sure. She would support and protect her friends and family above all else. If a friend was in danger, she would often show up just in the nick of time. Shadow eyes, they too held a message.  
'I won't step aside. What is it that disturbs you so?'  
The long silence was at last broken when Shadow spoke.  
"Mirae, what is wrong? I've never seen you this badly startled. This isn't like you. Why do you run?"  
Mirae was silent a moment longer. As though trying to find her voice.  
"I… I…"  
It was then that Mirae fell to her knees. She clutched her hands to her head and cried. Actually cried.

Flash back

Through a thin crack, a young eye peeped through the outside, retina darting this way and that in a frenzy of fear. Fast and heavy breaths were heard, as well as held back whimpers. The small eye eventually gained a film of glassiness. After several minutes, the frightened eye blinks, orbs of tears forming and hanging heavily on her eyelashes. Opening a split second after closing her eyelid, the eye frantically focuses in one spot, the retina now slightly shaking, although the vision was trying to focus on what it saw.

Images of flames and bursts of energy reflect in the young girl's single glassy eye, her small body hidden in an old trunk. Screams and shrieks are heard as a buzz from her bulky hiding place. The trunk shakes, as the floor shakes from the blasts. The girl is unable to tear that single eye from that crack. Inside the trunk lay Little Mirae, at the age of 22 (9 in Mage Years) watching in horror the destruction going on just outside her trunk.

Her big brother, Kato, shoved her out of bed, managed to snake their way around the masses of the Enemy, and shoved her into the trunk, locking it with his finger. Magic seal. Only one magically apt with a HUMAN finger can unlatch it.

That was the last time Mirae had ever seen her big brother.

End Flashback

"I, I can't do it Shadow I can't."  
Shadow knelt down next to her friend, and placed a comporting hand on her friends back.  
"Why? Why can't you do this? Is it that griffin? What is it about him? Who is he? You can tell me. I'm listening." Shadow kept her voice low and comforting.

Flash back

Scared and confused, she sat in the trunk, looking out through a small crack in the trunk she had found almost instantly. Just an hour ago, she was in her bedroom practicing Mage Scripture.

And now, here she was, looking outside, and immediately realized what has happened. A siege.

A shadow cast over her view, and her single eye looked up. Her pupils dilate, and her hand rushed to cover her mouth, dimming her whimper/sob. Finally, her head drops from the small crack of the trunk, hitting the floor of the trunk hard, and she cries loudly.

Under her breath as she holds her face with her two hands, faint murmurs were heard. "...Kato... ::sob:: Mom...Dad... ::sob whimper:: "

Marching was heard from the outside, and Little Mirae halted her crying, looking up and around the trunk, as if expecting to see something, and sits up slightly, her small body fitting with room to spare in that trunk. She then felt many hands grab the sides of the trunk, and felt her and the trunk lifted from the ground.

She dared not look out through the crack again, on the risk of being seen, but stayed perfectly silent, listening to the beings speaking in all directions of her.

"We have one missing."

"...Hyunto won't be too happy."

" 'specially since he wanted her alive."

"Well, we don't know if she's dead, do we?"

"No...but there's a good ch-"

"Alright, drop the trunk, we'll just leave it here for some human to take to a dumpster or something."

The group heave the trunk into a trash bin, them waiting for a loud crash before leaving. They heard it seconds after throwing it. They all nod to each other, and began to walk away.

"Geez, that thing was heavy." "It's a shame we can't open it..." "Yeah, might've been something we could've used..."

As the trunk was lifted, Goosebumps rose from her thin arms, her dirty blouse showing some goosebumps from a few rips. Her torn blue skirt led to her bent bare knees, sitting with her body along the length of the trunk.

She closed her eyes, those orbs of salty tears finally escaping from her eyelids, sliding down her dirty cheeks. She felt the world, more like the trunk, spin, and violently tumbled in the trunk, a small grunt coming from Mirae when the trunk smashed into the ground.

She again covered her mouth, with both hands this time, and carefully heard the group walk away. When she was certain she was gone, she screamed and cried...having a child tantrum...She couldn't hold it in anymore.

...She had just seen her entire family and clan killed...

End Flashback

Mirae gathered her strength and got to her feet. Arms now at her sides her fists tightly clenched. When she spoke, her voice seemed certain and very grim and sad. Her eyes seeming to fog in painful remembrance, her voice weakens to near a near whisper. Her head turned to the side, eyes averted to the ground and she finally utters the painful sentence that was circulating though her mind.  
"Because…. He is, in direct connection to the Mass Murder of the Gahoshato Mages…." The darkness seems to further shadow her face from view. "…. That was Hyunto. Direct descendant of the one who destroyed my entire family…." She faltered and shuffles to turn her back away from Shadow, ashamed of not her fear, but her painful memories resurfacing.  
Shadow sighed sadly and walked to her friend and stood so she was not facing her. Shadow placed a gentle hand on her ally and friends shoulder to detour her from turning away. Shadow cared not whether Mirae looked at her or not. Only that she listened.  
"Mirae listen to me. You have every right to be afraid right now. You have every right to want to run away. But..." Her voice was quiet and gentle. She had paused to collect her words. This was a very delicate matter, and she had to choose her words carefully. She had to find the right words to return her friends courage and strength to her. "But you can't leave us. Not now. Not when we need you the most."  
Mirae shook her head.  
"No Shadow. You don't understand the whole situation. It's because he's a Gryphon that the spell didn't work. They're immune to our-MY brand of magic. And That Mirror, the one that Hyunto is having Kurama retrieve, The Forbidden Mirror. It can be used to locate people. They will use it to find me, and it will show everyone around and close to me. "  
Mirae paused, she was friends with so many now. And the clan would do anything to get to her. The thought of all the people who would be put in danger because of her. They would all be put in grave danger. They could all be killed. Well, maybe Hiei will surv-, NO! Not even Hiei deserved to be put though the kind of torture the Gryphons where capable of.  
"I can't let this happen. As long as I'm around, all of your lives are in danger. I won't let that happen!"  
Shadow spent a brief moment just gazing at Mirae. There was no way she was going to let her continue to think that their lives were in danger just because she was around. She resisted the light impulse to slap her friend in the face to bring her back to her senses and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder instead. She held her in a firm yet gentle grip so she made sure, Mirae was looking in to her eyes.  
"Mirae, listen to me. If, what you say is true, then odds are, we are gong to get attacked anyway. And, if you leave us now, we won't stand a chance. Mirae, we stand by you willingly. We care about you. Well, Ok MOST of us care about you. And if our lives are in danger, it's because we WILLINGLY put them there. You said earlier that your magic won't work. Well, then you still have something of great value that we can use. You can tell us what we are up against. We can use any information you have on this threat. You're my best friend, and I for one am not going to abandon you. Besides, didn't you also say earlier that you were going to help Kurama, for your brothers sake?"  
Mirae smiled, slightly sad, her confidence and strength fast returning and looked downward, her expression lightening to a simply humble façade, and her words uttered mechanically memorized.  
"Hyunto Nasashango: Griffon. Direct descendant of the clan leader, Jyunta Nasashago. Nasashango Griffons are mainly occupying a fortress found only by fellow Griffons. Total Griffons, 113."  
She looked up somewhat weakly, seeming to be holding her façade of humbleness.  
"How can I further help? Gahoshato Mages and Nasashango Griffons are polar opposites in energies, and them having the upper hand, are immune to my breeds of magic abilities…. I'm just about useless if not for intelligence on the enemy in this scenario…."  
Shadow let one hand drop to her side, and kept the other on her friends shoulder.  
"We'll just have to find some other methods for you to attack then." She said simply like it would be the easiest thing in the world to find and do. Shadow was content and happy with the fact that Mirae was willing to fight. With her arm still on her friends shoulder she lead Mirae back to the clearing where they left the boys.  
"Come on, Lets get back. Those boys are probably waiting for us. And Hiei probably took off already."  
Mirae smiled. It was good to have a friend you can count on. Well, more than that, but words can't possibly fit the bill of how good it exactly was. Not nearly.

****

ShadowFox777 hear! I hope you all enjoyed that. Mirae and I certainly enjoyed writing it. It makes us happy. You know what else makes us happy? REWVIEWS! So, please, leave us a review, or 2, or 3, or 4, or-


	13. Trouble for Yusuke

"I am deeply appreciative for hearing your feedback and comments, they mean all to me and am deeply glad that you all like how it's turning out so far. And, just to rile your fantasies, the best is yet to come. Farewell for now -Mirae"

ShadowFox777: Thanks Azza and Thanks Raye Yuy for reviewing. It means a lot to us. We hope to have you on as trusting reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

****

13  
Trouble For Yusuke

Mirae and Shadow emerged from the forest. Nothing could have prepared them for the surprise of Hiei still standing there. Yusuke was still there as well. Kurama however, was nowhere to be seen. Obviously he had gone to get the mirror that Hyunto had ordered him to retrieve. Yusuke seemed to have a gloating look on his face and Hiei didn't look too happy. Probably just lost an argument of something. Yusuke turned to the girls on their approach. His smug look turning to one of minor concern.  
"Everything Squared off?" he asked.  
Mirae scowled at him. He put it as though what had happened was simple and trivial. True he had no idea what she and Shadow talked about in the forest, but still, he could at least-  
"Yea, Everything is fine now." Shadow answered before this turned into a little skirmish. As fun as those were to watch, she felt they really didn't have the time. Maybe later.  
"Right.. Well, I guess we should be heading to Genkai's. Kurama will meet us there." Yusuke replied with a bit of cheeriness. Perhaps trying to lighten the mood. He took a glance at the group. Mirae still seemed to be a bit, oh what word would describe it? Sour? No, Pissed? No She wasn't that mad. How would Keiko put it? Not in the mood for any kind of nonsense? Yeah, that was it. Hiei, well, he defiantly still hasn't forgiven him for forcing that information out of him. Death glare. Shadow, well, she seemed, Kinda cheerful.  
'Ok mental note, don't try to cheer up this group of um, …. Oh forget it. Don't try to cheer up Hiei and his kidnapers.'  
"Are you going to be staying in your own world all day our are you going to start moving with the rest of us back to Genkai's?"  
"Huh?" Yusuke looked up. Shadow was still standing in front of him but the others has already started walking.  
"Oh, yeah right." Right then he turned around and started walking. "Dang it. It's supposed to be stupid Kuwabara's job to zone out like that, not mine." He murmured. He heard a soft chuckle behind him.

He looks and Shadow seemed rather amused. She had heard him.  
"Ok, you're not human."  
"You're just now noticing that fly boy? Brilliant deduction." With another smirk she jumped ahead of him and landed right next to Mirae.  
"So, do we just go to Genkai's as Yusuke suggested?" asked Mirae. Not taking in notice of Shadows impressive leap. She had seen it many times before.  
"I'd say so. We will need to stay near them. But right now, the only thing we can do is wait. Might as well do it in a place where we might learn a thing or two about our new Team mates." Answered Shadow. Shadow spared Mirae a glance. Mirae's eyes seemed to be distant. Yet had a half smile. Something was troubling her, but it couldn't be anything too bad.  
"Something on your mind?" Asked Shadow.  
Mirae looked at her friend.  
"Actually, I was thinking what the others might say if they saw me now. Big brave strong Mirae cowering at the thought of facing my enemy."  
Shadow couldn't help but smile. Even though the thought was a fairly sad one, she had thought of a good answer.  
She placed her hand on her friends shoulder.  
"They'd probably understand fully, and do everything they could to help."  
"Who's they?" Shadow And Mirae turned around. Hiei was now standing right behind him. He had heard every word.  
"His hearing must be better than I thought." said Shadow.  
"Must be." agreed Mirae.  
"We can discuss how good my hearing is later. What I want to know, is if there will be more of you fools showing up out of nowhere."  
"More of our friends.. Well, it's a possibility, but I don't think so. We don't have many means of contacting them at this point. For now anyway." Shadow answered.  
"And if you don't mind, we will not be telling you anything more of our allies. If they show up, they show up." Mirae said flatly. Shadow smiled. She knew Mirae was just saying that to annoy Hiei.  
Hiei however, didn't push the subject. He only stared at them for a moment, then dashed ahead leaving them with a "Hn." for an answer.  
"Ok, that was just a little bit odd." said Shadow. She then when in to a bit of thought to try and decipher Hiei's latest 'Hn.'  
"He probably just got sick of our company. Now, shall we get going? These stairs aren't going to walk them selves." said Yusuke as he stood at the base of the stairs. 'Though I sure wish she would put in an escalator.'  
"Yeah."  
"Right."  
Once again the group found themselves trudging up the long flight of stairs. Naturally, such a walk gives one plenty of time to think. And a lot was going though Yusuke's mind right now.  
'Ok, so these girls were looking for Kurama, but Find Hiei. Figure out he knows him, interrogate him, then make a pact with him. Then they find Kurama and they agree to help him. So basically, I have two girls on my team now, for the time being anyway. These two just Spell Fun. They're probably going to be giving orders, and nag, and yell-'  
"Yusuke Urameshi!"  
'Uh Oh.'  
They had now reached the top of the stone stairs. And standing in front of the temple was a very upset women. A women named Keiko, who as we speak, was making her way up to Yusuke.  
"Ah, Keiko." he said nervously.  
Keiko stopped right in front of him. So she was right in his face.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I knew you would turn up if a waited here! You where supposed to meet me this afternoon!"  
While she was speaking Yusuke was racking his brain trying to remember what it was he had forgotten. When she finished, it suddenly dawned on him what it was. And his faced showed it.  
"Ah!, I Forgot!"  
"You bet you did! And you can bet you'll make it up to me!"  
"Listen Keiko, I can explain. You see Hiei-"  
Keiko took a quick look around She easily found Hiei perched in a tree on a low tree branch. He had one of his rare smirks. He seemed to be enjoying the detective's current situation.  
"Looks perfectly fine." She then grabbed Yusuke's ear an began pulling him in to the temple. "You and I are going to have a long talk. Alone." She finished. All the while quick ows coming from Yusuke as she pulled. As they went inside, Boton came out. Staring at the two as they passed.  
"Well, looks like he's in trouble as usual." she said as they disappeared inside.

****

Shadow Fox 777: Yo! Well I hope you liked. Things will go from bad to worse, then good again. Like Mirae said the best is yet to come. As for me, I intend to enjoy a stress free weekend away from home, and delicate some time to my crafts. Fan fics drawing extra. I don't even want to think about school work. Well, I'll leave things in Mirae's hands from hear. Take it away Mirae!

Thanks. As I said before, your feedback means a lot to us, it motivates us to write more for you all, as well as ourselves. Leaving a review would be a real help. you wouldn't believe just how much they mean to us. So, do tell us what you think. -Mirae


	14. Otherworldy message, enter Kuwabara

"I am deeply appreciative for hearing your feedback and comments, they mean all to me and am deeply glad that you all like how it's turning out so far. And, just to rile your fantasies, the best is yet to come. Farewell for now -Mirae"

ShadowFox777: Thanks Azza and Thanks Raye Yuy for reviewing. It means a lot to us. We hope to have you on as trusting reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never did. Never Will. 'Nuff said.

Chapter 14  
Otherworldly Message/Enter Kuwabara

Upon reaching the door steps of the temple, Boton pulled Mirae aside.  
"I need a moment of your time."  
Mirae nodded to Shadow to say it was alright. Shadow returned the nod and went inside. Boton now had Mirae's full attention.  
"Well, it was no easy feat, but I was able to speak with your family on your behalf." Mirae smiled a true smile. This was exactly the kind of news she needed right now in the now fast approaching dark times. She eagerly awaited what Messages her family had to give.  
"First, they wanted me to give you this."  
Boton then brought Mirae into a hug.  
"I know this seems a bit awkward, but remember, it's from your family. They only wished they could do this themselves."  
Truth be told, it was awkward. But as soon as Mirae closed her eyes, she envisioned the embrace of her entire family. Her mother, her father, her brothers and sisters. It was times like this that she truly missed them. She almost wished that she did not have to open her eyes and return to the harsh cruel reality where they were all gone. She secretly wished she could stay hear, in this illusionary world. But, all good things must come to an end.  
Boton broke the hug and pushed away. Keeping her hands on Mirae's shoulders.  
"Now listen because this is important. Your family loves you and miss you greatly. Yet as much as they love you, they are in no hurry to see you in the after life. Don't ask how they know, they know what's going on. They're so proud that you have made such strong friends to help you through the hard trials ahead. But your mother also left these words. 'You have the power and strength inside you. All you have to do is find it.'"  
Mirae stared in to Boton's eyes, taking in her mother's message.  
'The power inside me. What power could she be speaking of?'  
Boton held out her hand and her ore appeared in her hand. She then promptly sat on it as it floated in mid air.  
"Well, I've got to fly. I hope everything turns out well" she called back as she flew away in to the night sky.  
Mirae sighed and went inside. That smile she had a few moments ago was now gone. Like it was never there. It didn't take her long to locate the others. She found them all in what some would call a den. Others may call it a Living room. Yusuke and Keiko were in one corner of the room talking, peacefully. 'Good. They worked out their problem.' She thought. Shadow had taken a seat on a floor cushion and was watching the T.V. Flinching every few moments as if to say, "oh, that had to hurt."  
Mirae glanced at the screen to see what could be causing such a reaction in her friend. For a moment, a man with long gold hair moved across the screen, who was, creepy looking to say the least. Then, the camera was on Kurama, who seconds later, was bombarded with unseen bombs.  
Though Mirae showed no reaction to this, one thought did cross her mind.  
'Ow.'  
She had seen too much to let something like that faze her. Shadow gave her friend a look and mouthed, 'that guy is a psycho.' Mirae didn't need to ask which one. She just nodded and then looked around some more.  
Over by the door was Yukina, the Ice demon she had met earlier for a brief moment. She was holding a tray with several cups of tea. There was also a Tall boy in blue next to her. He was a red head. Not with red red hair. But with that Orange hair that some people had that gave them the name, Red Heads. He wasn't the most handsome person to look at either. But, Yukina seemed to like him. He was flirting with her. Though, she didn't seem to have the slightest idea of what he was talking about. Now Mirae knew from talking to her that Yukina was not stupid, but she was most certainly clueless in some aspects. Like, flirts for one thing.  
"Oh Mirae." said Yukina once she took notice of Mirae's presence. She walked up to her with the tea tray. "You were so quiet I didn't notice you. Would you like some tea?"  
Mirae smiled and took a cup. She didn't drink it right away. Kieran had given her some once, and it was drugged. Since then, she had been more cautious when taking drinks. She gave it a sniff. Didn't smell anything.  
"Oh, Mirae, this is Kazuma." Said Yukina gesturing a hand to the tall boy.  
"Kazuma Kuwabara to be edscat. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kuwabara. If you need anything, ask. I'll be happy to help." he offered his hand for a hand shake.  
"Kuwabara has a strict code. He doesn't fight girls, he-"  
Keiko put her hand over Yusuke's mouth to stop him from saying something that could start a fight.  
"He's actually very helpful." She said.  
"Mirae. Nice to meet you." Mirae replied to Kuwabara, taking his hand and giving it a shake.  
Genkai then walked up and took a cup of tea and took a sip. After her sip Mirae took a sip of hers. Genkai looked at Mirae, then at the T.V. screen. Mirae then wandered around the room a bit more. Too concerned about what was going on to keep still. She then spotted Hiei quietly snoozing on the window sill. Whether he was actually sleeping or taking a light nap she couldn't tell.  
'Hmm, he looks kinds peaceful when he sleeps.' Mirae then smiled a nasty smirk and summoned her staff to her hand A small plot of evil forming in her head.  
'Good thing I hate him.'  
The way Hiei was perched on the window sill was perfect. He was leaning right agents the closed window. Just a small wind spell, the rest would depend on how asleep he actually was. Just a small little wind spell…  
SWISH!  
The window slid right open and a small amount of that wind was also used to give Hiei a push. Once the window slid open, Hiei's eyes snapped open. But the push was unexpected and he fell back. He stopped himself from falling completely by grabbing the sides of the window frame. Mirae had quickly put her staff away, but Hiei already knew who had done it. There was laughter all around. Especially from Kuwabara.  
"Hey, you alright Hiei?" Yusuke asked between laughs. Not many people could get the drop on Hiei like that. This was so going to be labeled a priceless moment.  
Hiei pulled himself back in to an upright position and stood up glaring at Mirae. Wanting to get her back, but refusing to allow himself to be dragged into such a childish game.  
"I hate you." he said.  
"I hate you too." replied Mirae. Almost sweetly. Almost. That had be fun.  
"Mirae."  
Mirae turned and gave her attention to the old woman who had addressed her.  
"I would like to speak with you. If you would please follow me."

Hope you folks enjoyed that. We sure did. Tell us what you think. Also, sorry for the delay. I am among the working people now, and i need to get used to the new seguale. But eather way, it will make it a bit harder for me to get the updates up. Once again I am sorry. Now, how about Pressing the little button that leads you to where you can review.

Look, it's right

Hear.

Press it?

Please? -ShadowFox777


	15. Deadly Dungeon

****

15

The Dreadful Dungeon

Kurama walked though the old decrepit dungeon. The place was very old and falling apart. This was proved every few seconds as a piece of stone fell from the ceiling. It was also filled with traps. And, every single one, still worked. This place had every kind of trap from spikes that pop out of the ground, to killer statues. He had run into that, and everything in between. He was, to say the least, tired. But so far, he had been lucky. He had only gotten a few scrapes and some minor burns. Normally he would rest a bit in a safe corridor before moving on, but this time, there was much more on the line than the prize at the end. So, he refused to stop. And he wouldn't, until he was out of this place, and had what the kidnapper asked for. For his mother's sake, he couldn't fail.  
He stopped in front of one corridor. It was long, and dark. He couldn't see the end from where he was standing. He took a step closer, and his foot hit something. He looked town, and saw a skeleton. A past adventurer, who had died just at the beginning of this pathway. He looked up again. The enter pathway was riddled with skeletons. Not all human either. A few had been pinned to the wall with arrows, a few, had lost their head, and some looked scorched. Kurama swallowed. This was not going to be fun. Well, he could at least test the first trap. He picked up the skeletons arm, and threw it inside. Once it hit the ground, spikes shot up from the floor.  
'Spikes again. Simple enough.'  
A few steps back, then a running jump and he cleared the first obstacle, then landed in a half kneeling position, the sounds of arrows hissing came immediately after that, so he quickly rolled forward, which proved to be a wise choice, for old spinning blades shot from the walls above him. When his roll came to a stop, he was now lying on his stomach, a blade over his head, some one else's right beside his. He knocked the skull away wish his arm, and finished moving under the spinning blades and quickly stood only to get up halfway, then duck down and move as spikes popped out of the ceiling.  
Close, but still okay.

Kurama was lucky, and was unharmed. He was about to move, when the spikes redrew in to the ceiling. He was quick, they popped back down, seconds later. Then from his left, fire came blasting from the wall. Jump forward. Then more arrows coming from every which direction. Move in to a feat of acrobatic jumps and flips. A few nicked him, but nothing too bad. Halfway through the next area, spikes shot from the wall closest to him. He couldn't help but let out a cry of surprise as he quickly found himself back pinned to the other wall. He opened his eye.

At this point, if Yusuke were here, he'd probably say, "You're one Lucky Fox, Kurama, you know that?" but alas, his friends weren't here. Time for a quick damage assessment. His left sleeve had been pierced, better that than his arm. A spike had just missed his head. His eye went to the spike that nearly took his head, and was greeted, with yet another skeleton, head also just missed by the spikes, but had been run though by another. Kurama's right side had been pierced by one, but not pinned. Only grazed. Ch, yea right. More like torn. But not as bad as one may think. A few more spikes near to his body, but not in it, thankfully. Seconds ticked by, and the spikes did not retract like last time. Perhaps it was because this time, they had him pinned.  
Pinned to the wall, with little room to move, this meant it was time for one of his famous fox tricks. But what did he have to work with? There were the wooden spikes, but it would take a lot of energy. There was some mold or moss on the wall behind him, and the seeds he kept in his hair. Out of all this, there was really only one good choice. He began the process of feeding his spirit energy through one of the seeds he kept. It took only seconds for the plant to grow. The plant he chose, was his death tree. In moments, he had an appearance very much like a gorgon due to the plants many mouths. He hated doing it, due to the plant's natural diet of meat, but it was also the best choice for getting him out of this mess the fastest. After all, he was on a time limit. The plant bit though the wooden spikes with ease, the wood disintegrating at the plants lightest touch due to its acidic saliva. The moment the spikes were cleared from around him the spikes retracted looking to try to drive into him again. He didn't waste a moment in moving out of the spikes' path, his plant also shrank back in to its seed state. The spikes slammed right behind him. There was soon a feeling of heat around him. This could only mean one thing. In a split second decision he leapt forward and moved in to a roll, narrowly avoiding the flames that threatened to consume him from all sides of the corridor.  
Kurama let out a sigh of relief. He was quite glad to be out of that hall. But as he looked around the room, the hard part was far from over. The room he was in was vastly large. And it was littered with skeletons of every size and creature. At the end of the room, the mirror was on a pedestal, a glint of moonlight shining over it. There was then a deafening roar. He looked up to see a great three-headed beast come down from the unseen ceiling above. It landed on the ground with such force, that it shook the ground so greatly that Kurama lost his balance and fell. He quickly got back to his feet and pulled his rose from his hair. He gazed up at the beast now before him.

It was large. The three heads glared down with a never-ending hunger down on to him. It had clearly been a long time since the beast had last eaten. One head was like that of a Dragon. A Kimono dragon to be exact. The second head was like that of a snake, and the third was of a hawk. Each of the three necks where long, the color corresponding with the head. The snake head was a glistening red, looking a bit purple in the night light that shone throughout the cavern. The kimono dragon was a deep brown, while the Hawk was also shades of brown, the feathers that coated it stopped just at the base of the neck. The Wings the giant beast had were feathered, but folded and flapped like that of a bat's. Its body was large and muscular, coated with smooth scales. The front legs where like lions claws, with the lack of fur, and the back legs had hoofs. The entire body was coated with colors of browns reds, greens, and browns. A powerful reptilian tail lashed in the back. It raised its three heads and roared ready to attack. Kurama's grip tightened around his rose. This fight was not going to be easy. Whoever created this guardian did a good job, and he could sense its power easily. No, this would indeed not be an easy fight.  
'But for mother sake, I must win.'

Shadow Fox: Sorry this is taken so long. We've both been really busy. And I'm afraid it may be some time before the next up date. We're both very busy people, and to make matter worse, MY comp lost the notes that was our later chapters, so we have to start over again. Which really stinks because it was turning out great. And would have made the up dates go a bit faster. Once again I apologize for the delay, and any inconvenience. Oh for crying out loud, I sound like some kind of sales person.


	16. Gained and Lost

Hired Hands

-Gained and Lost-

"Got any threes?" came the gruff voice that belonged to Kuwabara.   
"Go fish." Yusuke replied. Short, but triumphant. Gosh those two were always competitive. Even at something as simple as Go Fish.  
Shadow shook her head. She had been playing cards with them. But, she had gotten bored, and her winning all the time, was getting on the boys nerves which caused them to swiftly get on hers. Reason two. Now, she practiced simple fighting arts and defensive positions on a lonely side of the room. Hiei, was directly across from her, leaning against the wall by the door. A change from the windowsill. Perhaps he didn't want Mirae to possibly get the drop on him again. Or perhaps, he just didn't care. Not that the reason really mattered. He was watching Shadow's moves intently. Why? Perhaps because it beat watching the idiots argue over a foolish card game. Also, he was a fighter through and through. And, if he did have to fight her, this would give him some insight into her fighting style.  
"Come on Boton. It's your turn." Yusuke said growing impatient. No surprise there.  
"I know, I know, I just, can't think of who to ask…" she said rather timidly.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with losing 32 hands in a row would it?" Yusuke countered.  
"Well…"  
"You've done remarkably well. Much progress was made. Far more than I expected admittedly." Came Genkai's voice as she entered the room, causing all heads to turn. (Yes, even Hiei's.)  
Mirae walked warily beside Genkai, her pulled back hair disheveled and greased with sweat. Her torn black sleeveless shirt seemed to cling to her muscular lithe form, damp with perspiration. However, she held no stench of sweat...only the looks of it. Her combat boots seemed to point out that she wore shorts instead of pants, her lean legs slightly shiny with sweat. It seemed to have been a very excruciating process. Her expression was an apathetic one. Whether it was of fatigue or of...something else wasn't certain. Her gloved hands were clenched at her sides, and her steps were swift as she walked toward the group, intentionally adjusting her speed to that of Genkai. She nodded in greeting to them all, glancing a second longer to Shadow. She then turned her head to Genkai.  
"How could I not do well with such a fine instructor like yourself, Master Genkai…" :Her voice was not sugary sweet with flattery, but was hard and apathetic in meaning.: "I only hope it will be enough, Master Genkai."  
She bowed her head in deep respect, her hand rising to her chest as she did so. She held a very high respect for Genkai, her eyes closed as she bowed her head.  
"Well, that's what training is for. However, At this point, you will have to practice what you learned in any free time you can find. I fear that another Full lesson, my be undoable for some time." Genkai replied her expression remain neutral. But in the depths of her eyes, one could see a hint of worry, but you would have to look deeply to see it. As if she knew of the events that would soon unfold.  
"Hn, I'll admit, your power has climbed but only by a small amount. However, you have a few new tricks. Our enemies will not be expecting that. That will give us the element of surprise." Hiei put in. Veering from his usual habit of ignoring everything he deemed not worth his time.  
Shadow walked up to her friend.  
"I think Hiei is right. We'll have one up on those Gryphons." she said with much enthusiasm. If she didn't really feel this way, one could not tell. That was the beauty of it. Shadow was a VERY good liar. She said it was because she was always truthful, unless she didn't want to be. Besides, perhaps if she sounded enthusiastic, Mirae would cheer up some more too. Why Should Mirae be the only one to seem sad?  
Mirae stared a cold stare back at Hiei effortlessly, her stare seeming to be absorbing his and Genkai's words. She looked to Shadow, sighing lightly. She then pulled her hair-tie out of her messy hair, her long hair dropping weightlessly down her shoulders. She swiftly ran her hand through her hair, her eyes shut as she did so.  
"Every bit counts, I suppose…"  
She said doubtfully, crossing her arms, her hair weaving itself into a tight braid. Her non-existent sleeves revealed pale, blank arms. It showed she was a fair-skinned person. And it also showed nothing but…skin. Her eyes were shut tight as she closed her eyes, tucking her lips into her mouth. Her brows were tensed.  
"With this battle, this could either end up in me going to a place I've already been to before or give me a feeling I've been waiting my whole life to feel. As far as I'm concerned, I'm willing to risk whatever else I have left at this point…"  
Her voice lowered, slowly reopening her eyes. Her eyes revealed hollowness and emptiness in their hue of brown. Many things had happened in that training room.  
Boton blinked. She was POSITVE that there had been marking on Mirae's arms only hours before.  
"Mirae, what happened to-"   
("Don't ask. It may only put a strain on things.")  
Boton froze, and turned to look at Hiei who was giving her a cold death stare. Making her laugh nervously. Though, the damage had already been done. It wasn't rocket science and would be simple to figure out what Boton was on the verge of asking.  
Mirae locked eyes with Shadow.: "What happened was...a payment was due. And...I had no choice but to pay it." She then looked away in pain, struggling to not cry. She then quickly walked to the nearest door.: "P-please excuse me..." She walked through the door, literally. Her form walked through the closed door, rapidly vanishing from the room, leaving the door unstirred.  
Everyone was wide eyed. Yes, every one.  
"Wow, I did not know she could do that…" said Yusuke.  
"Me neither." said Shadow. "And I'm her best friend." She then turned away from the others. She knew Mirae's look didn't get past every one. They would be asked on it later she was sure. But for now, Shadow was the only one who understood. She placed a hand over her heart. Feeling it beat. It also meant she was the only one, who could understand.  
As it happens, a weak figure had just entered the temple, leaving drops of crimson blood on the floor as he walked, and along the wall, where he slid his hand, as he sued it for support.

Mirae walked hastily, sob less tears sliding down the sides of her face as she walked. She had a hand placed over her mouth and nose, trying to hide the fact that her lips were crooked as she tried to hold back her screams. She walked through wall after wall...obstacle after obstacle...from chairs to columns, she walked in a straight line. She managed to get to the entrance hall of the temple. She then slowed her speed-walk to a trudge almost, and dwelled slowly down the hall...She then spotted someone leaning against the wall, and saw drops of liquid shining from the light in the temple on the floor. She arched a brow, suppressing her feelings fully and harshly at the recognition of the individual. Her eyes widened slightly in shock from his immense injuries, her fist glowing lightly in a majestic radiance to heal. She rushed to him in worry and alarm.   
"...Kurama!"

Her mood then changed to a softened worried one, seeing Kurama in a weak and battered state.  
Kurama looked up at her weakly. Even in his battered state, he still managed to smile.  
"Mi-Mirae."   
He then lost strength in his legs and fell to his knees clutching his side. It was then, that Mirae noticed the object wrapped in cloth he also held in that hand. His left hand was supporting him, and so, the mirror he was sent to get had to be wrapped up in that cloth. The cloth was once blue, but had turned in to a deep red purple due to being soaked in the blood from the large gash in his torso. Wait, there were two. Two gashes. One going across the font, looking like it was made by some kind of claw. The other was more of a stab wound that missed. He the only reason he probably was still hanging on to the item was because his mother's life depended on it going to the monster that held her. Besides the gash on his torso, he also has a fairly sized one on the left side of his head. Blood had dripped all the way down his face and neck from that gash. It's over his left eye so he only had the right one open. His left arm was torn was well. There wasn't even a sleeve left on it. It was a wonder he was even able to use it. There was one that caused her to pause when she saw it. There was a fang, a large white piece of a fang embedded in this right leg. Blood leaking around the wound. How had he made it hear with that in his leg? What had he run into?   
Mirae was dumfounded by his wounds, staring in horror at his many injuries. She then narrowed her eyes, and unleashed a sheet of blue majestic energy, consuming his body. She strained with all of her might, transferring all of her emotion from her other happening into healing Kurama. His gashes and slashes began to seal, the blood dripping from his many seeping cuts vanishing. As the large wave swept over his body, she released that energy and tended to the specific shard of fang lodged in his leg. A single blue ray emitted from her hand that she had outstretched to release the energy into the piece, it flaring into a bright blue, then vanishing. The glow remained, mending the puncture it had left behind. During this entire process, Mirae had her eyes closed in concentration and exertion. She could envision the entire sight with her eyes closed, only in a faint blue. ((allot like in daredevil, that style of seeing.)) Mirae had overdone herself in the healing procedure, sealing his wounds, removing and healing the fang, and replenishing his blood loss and energy loss. Mirae juiced him up with her proficient magic...perfected and trimmed for excellence through her eons of learning. The eons he watched from afar from the very beginning. All of her feeling, her anger, her sorrow, her anguish, was put into good. Healing this...Kurama. Bringing him back to optimum health and efficiency again. When the procedure had finished, she sighed loudly and stammered back a step, regaining her footing shortly after. She looked down at him, the dried streaks of tears on her face and puffy eyes intently set upon him. She smiled a weak, calm smile, and outstretched her hand, opposite to the one she just used, down to him. The hand she used to heal him was limply dangling at her side, strained from so much exertion of so much energy at once.:  
He closed his eye as she began to work. The energy felt soothing over his many injuries. But, still, he couldn't help but shiver until the blood loss was balanced out. He could also feel his energy level being restored. No, she was putting too much in. She would exert herself. But still, he could not find the energy to stop her. Perhaps he didn't want to. He didn't even flinch as the fang was magically removed. She had come a long way, since she was a young child. Since the last time he saw her. When she finished, he opened both of his emerald eyes and looked at her and smiled gratefully.  
Grateful, though still exhausted from his latest experience, he took her hand. Hiei chose that moment to appear in the room having sensed the large energy climb and decided to investigate. Also, he thought he had picked up Kurama's presence. Turned out he was right. His expression was as close to wide eyed as Hiei ever got. Not that it would last long. Kurama's cloths where covered in fresh blood, and there was even some still on his face. But, he now looked perfectly fine, for the most part. He looked to Mirae, remembering she had mentioned healing talents. Though, he had not been on the receiving end of them. No, he had been on the receiving end of something much different. And he would never admit it, but it was a torment he would not soon forget.  
"You did this?" Hiei asked referring to the healing job. It was then that Yusuke entered followed closely by the others. He took one look at Kurama and assumed the worse first.  
"Kurama! You alright?"  
Kurama chuckled.  
"Yes, thanks to Mirae's healing talents, I am fine."  
Mirae pulled him up, stumbling backward slightly as she did so. She didn't let go of his hand immediately after, like she usually would have. Her hand was shaking, her arm quivering slightly. Her...pale, blank arm. She turned to the others, her eyes puffy, and her cheeks streaked with dried tear streaks. She then slowly let go of Kurama's hand, immediately shoving her hands in her pockets. She remained silent, running her eyes along the line of everyone that stood around her.  
"Valiant deeds call for ample replenishment.…"  
She said, her voice low and emotionless. She turned back to Kurama, a sad grin creeping to her face.  
"I'm relieved to see you fully refreshed...but if you'll please excuse me...…"  
She nodded in greeting, and bowed in farewell at the very same time as she turned to leave. She walked toward the entrance of the temple from which he came. Her walk was a hasty one.:  
They watched her go. Shadow hesitated. Clearly, Mirae wanted to be alone, but was this a good time to let her? Hiei glanced back at Shadow. Sensing her doubt and worry. He then turned abruptly from her.  
"You sure your alright now Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah man, that's a lot of blood." Said Kuwabara, stating the obvious.  
"Yes, I will be fine."   
"Good, then get cleaned up. We can take a look at that mirror you have wrapped up in that blood soaked cloth later. We still have three hours before the rendezvous." said Hiei who then turned to the door as well.  
"And where are you going?" Yusuke asked.  
"Out. I think being around all of you like this is starting to affect my thinking." was his reply before leaving himself.  
Perhaps he would hang out in his favorite tree.  
She walked off from the situation. She had thought that transferring all of her emotions into Kurama's healing would be enough, but it wasn't. She arrived to the steps of the temple, the many steps plummeting to the ground far below progressively. She walked to the left end of the top of the stairs, to the corner that made the distinction between the stairs and the width of the temple. She stared off into the green distance before her, her eyes glassing over thickly once again in tears. But, she wouldn't sob. She wouldn't allow Him that pleasure. Never. She merely bit her lip, and allowed the tears to flow from her misery-filled irises. She sniffled and she allowed her eyes to release tears. There was more then one "Him" to consider in the equation now. The God of the Underworld, and…Kieran. She will NEVER allow herself to show her grief more than she already had in the past. When he had killed her, when she was sent to Hell. Her life stolen, her love taken away, her...Family now snatched from her body. She slowly allowed her hands to fall out of her pockets, them hanging at her sides. She continued staring into the distance, then lowered her head after a while, her eyes reflexively going to her arms. Her...blank arms. She put her hands at the level of her eyes, viewing her un-marked arms for the first time since the training had begun. Then...she let go. She allowed her body to lose a sense of balance, and fell forward. She fell forward, at first quickly to the ground, then slowed herself, landing softly on the grass. She fell face down, her arms cradling her head. Her back trembled as she silently cried. Her...family's marks were gone. Gone. She felt nameless without them, she felt like she had lost another chunk of herself when He took her markings away from her. She then rolled over on her back, and stared aimlessly into the sky, her arms now laying flat at her sides. She...was nearly entirely empty now.:

He watched her. From a distance, unknowing to her. He didn't know why he remained. He watched her fall, he watched her cry. He regretting his decision to come out side. It was just as bad out here as inside with those fools. He turned, but looked back. Perhaps worse. He seethed and disappeared.  
Inside, someone else was feeling her pain. Someone else, had gone quiet, and had taken a seat at a table, and was now just leaning on it, staring sadly into nothingness. Hand over her chest.  
'Mirae, you must be hurting badly right now, 'cause I can feel your pain.' She thought.  
"Shadow, are you alright? You look sad."  
Shadow snapped out of her daze and looked up at Yukina. Such a sweet an innocent girl. Always worrying over others. She smiled. It was fake, but would be enough.   
"Oh, I'm fine really. Just thinking is all." she said with mock cheeriness.  
It didn't look like Yukina fully bought it. Ok, so sometimes things didn't work out so well when She lied.   
"Oh, Alright then." Yukina turned to leave but then looked back. "You know, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up inside."  
'Is it that obvious?' Shadow thought as Yukina walked away. Shadow went back to staring off, feeling the pain. Something that was a part of their connection. She put her hand over her heart again.  
'It will be alright in the end. You'll see.'  
She ached inside...she felt victimized all over again. Like nothing more than a dumfounded little kid that was jumped and robbed and left to rot on the ground. She rolled over on her back, her face to the sky, and looked up aimlessly into the clouds. She gritted her teeth, and looked up to nothing in sorrow, her heart so vacant yet so full it was simply far too painful to bear. She ran her hands along her arms repeatedly, as she hicced and sniffled her tears.. Why was the underworld...why was LIFE so unfair? She...couldn't label what she was feeling accurate enough to fully explain to those who would want to know. It was...indescribably painful. Only Shadow could understand. And she was thankful she had Shadow, at least. Someone who wouldn't betray her, someone who would always be on her side. Someone was better than no one. But that didn't change the fact that she still felt lifeless. She felt drained, but was fully energized at the same time. She finally weakly got up from the ground, taking the process of getting up one step at a time. She stammered and stumbled, tripping back to the floor and against the wall of the temple. She was weak. She...felt drained again. She shut her eyes tight in pain and she trembled as she cried silently, her hands unconsciously running up and down her blank arms as she cried. How could she go on without the honor of her family name with her? It seemed almost impossible, especially when she'd need the most strength very soon. Too soon.  
"You're crying." Came a gentle voice.  
All too familiar. Kurama. It didn't take him to long to clean up. And thankfully, he already had spare clothing here. (Seeing as lately, this place seemed to almost serve as a second home.) He was now wearing an Orange colored jacket over a white T-shirt, and a pair of dark pants. He leaned against the wall next to her.  
"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked and looked at her. Despite everything that was currently wrong in his life, he was still able to give a look of the utmost caring and concern. Like his own problems didn't matter. Just like back then. But, now wasn't the time to think of that then. Now, was the time for now.  
"I really think it would do you good to talk. But, if you don't want to, it's alright. I won't force you."  
She had one side of her body against the wall, turned away from Kurama and hung her head low to the ground, her eyes puffy and cheeks soggy with tears.  
"K-Kurama…" She managed to say, choking in her hidden sobs. "I've done it again. I've...paid another price for my evil…" She chuckled bitterly. "I have nothing really to say...except the obvious…" She turned back to him, her tenderized eyes looking up to his, almost like the spitting image of what she looked like when she was a child.   
His eyes narrowed with great sympathy. She had been hurt so much in her life. He knew only too well.  
"Mirae, I wish there was something I could say to make things better." He continued to gaze into her sad eyes.  
"We have all committed one evil or another. And as you well know, with each evil, there is a price. You look at mine, as I look at yours. But from where I stand, you've changed. And, if I may be so bold, for the better." He closed his eyes, and actually let out a light yet short chuckle. It almost seemed too Ironic.  
"Who would have thought we'd end up here, this way. Do you...remember our last meeting, Mirae?"  
:She sat up against the wall, her head resting against the wall of the staircase. Her tear flooded eyes wandered from Kurama's to the skies above. When she heard him chuckle, she instantly knew to what he was indicating. She let out a small hum of a laugh, her lips curving upward in a weak, faint smile.  
"Yes, I remember quite well.." Her brown irised hazed slightly as she voluntary looked back in the past for once...  
(Flash Back)  
A middle aged man in a bath robe sat outside in his balcony comfortably, lounging in his lavish hotel room, and smoked a cigar contentedly as he stared off into nothing. Little did he know, he had a one-man audience 25 feet above him. A hooded man crunched out and down from the window, a small gun in his hand. He aimed carefully, his eyes the only thing visible due to the ski mask he wore. He scrunched his eyes in effort, running his tongue along his lips as he tensed his finger above the trigger. Suddenly, a shot pierced the steady silence. He suddenly drooped limp from the window he crouched out of, dead. A blue thin blur sped through the air, pierced his forehead, and killed him before he could fire his shot. That blue blur was a bullet. A very special bullet. The robe-clad man jumped from his seat, falling over and off of his chair, and yelped. He looked around him and saw nothing, then looked up. He found the dangling lifeless body above him, and gasped slightly. He looked around further, and began to panic when he saw nothing. Suddenly, another shot screamed through the night, him suddenly freezing, slightly shaking, then falling to the side, sliding along the railing of the balcony, then fell in a heap of dead weight on the floor. A pair of eyes shielded by a pair of blue-lense goggles didn't even twitch as the shot was fired by the owner of those cold, murderously calm eyes. Her hair was braided tightly, and tucked under her buttoned trench coat. She was kneeled before her sniper rifle, her very special rifle. Venom covered bullets, a decoratively efficient rifle, and blue eye protection meant only one thing. She was none other than the Blue Ember. She stood up, still looking down at her work, her arms at her sides. There was no usual high altitude breath of wind where she was atop that building, and remained still, but knew she was not alone on that roof. She let out the ghost of a sigh, her eyes tensing in slight irritation.:  
"Humph, humans are such fragile creatures. Wouldn't you agree, Mirae?" Came a voice behind her, cold and violent. One what was, needless to say, surprising to hear in this realm.  
Mirae scoffed.  
"Indeed..." She replied emotionlessly, still facing away from him, she had her eyes focused downward. His robe wasn't white anymore...  
"...What business have you, Yoko?" She asked plainly, her eyes still keenly focused on the pair of deaths below.  
She focused on the other killer. He was stepping in on her prey. And had to be dealt with quickly and easily. She narrowed her eyes, and his corpse crumbled into black dust, blowing down to the street below, diminishing as it diffused into the air. As for the dead man in robes, she was asked to leave him intact, so that his death would be discovered and published around the city, and most likely, world. He was a very valuable attorney.  
Yoko grinned. As was her style. It always had been. It also didn't really surprise him that his sudden appearance had not startled her. This was in fact, by chance. Had he not caught her scent on the wind, he may not have...dropped by. He held up a pendant he had to his eye level. It's deep green gem stone even deeper in the night's darkness.  
"Just picking something up. Items of this caliber, and with demonic energies are best taken from the hands of humans. Someone could get hurt." He said, with fake concern. After all, he had indeed killed a few guards to get this. Nothing too big, really. Just a death seed. But, someone was bound to find plants sprouting from within a few human bodies suspicious. Not that it was His concern. Come morning, he planned on being back in the demon world with his new treasure. He grinned again.  
"Humans are so ignorant of what they have." He twirled the large pendant around his finger by the chain. Stealing it had been all too easy.  
Mirae rested her hand on the top of her sniper rifle, at her touch the entire gun de-materialized into blue smoke, her hand now suspended in the air. She paused, and then turned to face him, her eyes as dead and frighteningly calm as ever. The tails of her trench coat didn't sway as much as they do when they're not bound, her other hand reaching for her goggles. She pulled them off of her eyes and to the top of her head, pulling her semi-long bangs out of her eyes, showing her dark brown eyes. She inspected the gem, listening to his words without much emotion other then the movement of her eyes, if you would call that an emotion.  
"I see you've gotten yourself a new...toy. Why do you come here when you already have the spoils? Here to make fun of the humans to me? I am certain you can find better outlets elsewhere…" :She quirked her brow, crossing her arms.:  
He grinned.  
"Clever as ever. To be honest, I had been curious for some time on how you were doing. On my leave I caught your scent and decided to drop by." He caught the pendant in his hand. He smiled a bit more when she made her weapon disappear so effectively. She was well trained indeed. Then, a thought came to him.  
"Tell me, do you feel anything when you kill them?"  
:She closed her eyes, turning her head downward.:  
"How...I'm doing. I see." She could barely comprehend the concept, but hesitantly spoke. She paused after she heard his last question. "I feel for my victims as much as the ground I walk so hastily on every day. I feel...nothing. They are people I kill, and that's all. Just kill them, and kill them quickly, and as discreetly as possible. I will assure I am remembered here..…" She rose her head, and looked back at him with a firm hardness in her expression, as well as a desolate expression. She was a cold-blooded killer, and that was a fact.  
"Remembered…" He echoed. Thinking on it. He crossed his own arms, and leaned back on his left leg. Closing his golden eyes in thought.  
"Odd. When you left, you wanted revenge on the clan that wiped yours off the face of the planet. Now, here you are, saying you wish to be remembered. Here I thought, it was just your way of preparing yourself for the real hunt." he opened his eyes. "Or, would I still be right on the last part of my assumption, Mirae Gahoshato?"  
She winced at the sound of her full name being spoken to her by him. But her falter was not one she suffered from for long. She blinked, and replied.  
"My focus was- and still is- to avenge. But...I also want to leave an impression of the Gahoshato name on this earth. Make sure that my family...can be remembered. My...family. The Gahoshato Mages. They...mustn't be forgotten." She pulled her sleeve up, revealing tattoos. Markings, Writing, Symbols...colored and printed upon her arm.

"I've begun immortalizing my clan's name...why just avenge a forgotten clan when you can do more? Have them never forgotten, never lost in the minds of those all around. And it's not just here...It's all over the universe. I'm spreading the message...the strength...of the family where I was born and bred...And by having the documentation here, they are guaranteed to be eternal and absolute, as my clan was."

She bit her lip. Those were the most organic and greatest amount of words she has spoken in a long time to ANYONE. She looked away, as if she felt she had said to much. She let herself go.  
Yoko look on and listened in silence. To him, the logic seemed, flawed. He knew several members of her family once. He was sure, that they wouldn't want to be remembered in this manner. But, he decided to keep these thoughts to himself. He had seen her in action, and she had a strong reputation in the underworld of the human realm. Even in the demon realm, her name was well known. But, there was just one thing, he wanted to know. Had to know.  
"I see. Now, I just have one more question to ask you, Mirae. If told to do so, would you hunt me?"  
Mirae's eyes focused for a moment, and she grinned a grin that made her emotionless-ness more appealing. A toying grin...that wasn't natural.  
"Don't you worry, I'm not naive. I've known for a long time how much you mean to my family. You were quite a pal to my eldest brother...I wouldn't do that. HE wouldn't let me do that...Besides, how could I search and destroy someone I've had random encounters with for the past for the past eon? Rest assured, you're hide is safe from me... She nodded in assurance and uncrossed her arms. "Think what you think of it, I suppose. No matter how many times you and Alucard have told me...I will still undertake things as I see fit."  
Mirae then relieved her amused expression, her expression now a serious one.  
"And now, I've got a final question to ask you, Kur- Yoko Kurama. :She placed her hands on her hips, her rolled up sleeve now falling back down and covering her new tattoos.: "If it wasn't for the promise you made to my brother...The promise to "watch over" me ...would you still be here right now like this? I want honesty, not manners." She walked towards him, almost threateningly, but only to get away from view from the police above. They had gathered and were intensely investigating the situation.  
'Ok, so now we have an exchange of full names.' he thought for a moment. He also briefly wondered if her steps forward were meant to intimidate him. True, he would want to avoid a conflict with her at any cost, she could be that dangerous. But be intimidated by her? No. So the thought was dismissed immediately. But still, now she shot him with a difficult question. Had her brother not asked, would he have gone though all that trouble? Would he still have dropped by so check up on her as he already stated? He found his mind wandering back to those days. He had inadvertently adverted his eyes from Mirae as he thought about this. It seemed like minutes that he thought about this. Finally, he met her gaze again.  
"Yes. I would." He answered. After thinking the matter over very carefully.

Mirae could only nod in reply, and crossed her arms and continued to stand before Yoko Kurama, a little over a yard away from him. Her eyes attained a new glow, a slight difference from her hardened look. Her eyes seemed to hint at a feeling of assurance, of...security. Her numbed insides tingled with feeling for a split moment, but was rapidly gone as they stood there in the desolate night high in the sky.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
